Sibling Reunion
by XxSkullCandyxX
Summary: Lincoln Loud is now a well known comic writer and illustrator at the age of 31, best known of his adaptation of the Ace Savvy series. Eventually he wants to work on something different. He decides to make the last issue but he receive a phone call from Leni to come with the sisters for a sibling reunion. What happens next will inspired him to make the best comic he has ever done.
1. Chapter 1: The Call

Chapter 1: The Call

 **Tuesday; November 25, 2036:**

 _Dear diary,_

 _I'm almost finishing with the Ace Savvy series. As much as I like to write about my favorite superhero, I can't just stay in one story. Sure the franchise has become big with great sales in copies, having its own TV show and film trilogy, but as I continue to work on it I realize there was no more of what I could write. I have already to my agent Phil that I might finish Ace Savvy and leave alone at last._

 _Right now, I'm trying to think of a way to write the last comic for my favorite superhero. Now I must be creative. I have already so many great adventures of Ace Savvy that I couldn't believe I have to end without a fresh plot, but what could the story be about._

The phone rings on his desk as Lincoln place his pencil down beside the blank sheets of papers. He grabs his phone and answers the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Linky!"

"Hey, Leni, how's the fashion business?"

"It's going really great. I just made a new shirt that everyone is going to talk about for years."

"Wow, that's great, Leni. I wish I could hug you to congratulate you."

"Oh, Lincoln, stop It! You can't hug when you're on the phone. Anyways, how is the comic book business going?"

"Well... Right now I'm going to end Ace Savvy."

"Lincoln! I thought you like Ace Savvy and you want to kill him?!"

"No, Leni, I mean there's no more adventure for him and I'm writing the last issue right now."

"Oh, Lincoln, I'm sorry you have to do it."

"It's alright, I'm glad to finally let Ace have his rest."

Lincoln looks at his walls to see many pictures of Ace Savvy sketches and a picture of himself in the front page of Times Magazine's Top Comic Book writer and illustrator. He sighs to see he was only well known just to keep Ace Savvy updates with the current generation of comic book readers. He feels like he could do other things beside just his favorite hero. Maybe he can make his own hero, or may do something different.

"Alright, Lincoln- Oh I almost forgot something!"

"What is it, Leni?"

"I just remembered that Lori wanted me to ask you if you would like to go somewhere for a sibling reunion."

"A sibling reunion, didn't we have that like a month ago?"

"Well, family need to spend time together. That's why we're family. And we will be together for about two or three weeks."

Lincoln was thinking about this, yet he glance at his blank papers.

"I don't know, Leni. I need to finish my comic book in three weeks. My agent Phil wants me to finish quick so I could focus on my next project."

"Well, you can just take your work with you. There's nothing wrong to show us some of your work. We won't judge."

"It's not that simply, I need to make sure that once it's done I need to deliver it to the company for editors to fix any errors and for people to color the comic book. It's a process."

"So you're not coming?"

Oh no, Leni's voice sounded sad and the last person Lincoln wanted to upset was Leni. She was the sweet and naive older sister whose good vibe makes him smile while enjoying her company. Kind of think of it, he wasn't focusing what the other sisters have been doing.

He knows that Lori is a CEO of the telephone company, Leni is a fashion designer, Luna is a rock star who might be working on her fifth album, Luan is possibly still selling out stadiums with her comedy shows, Lynn must be training to get more gold medals from the Olympics, Lucy must be writing a new Gothic novel, Lana might be doing engineering stuff, while Lola is focusing on being Miss America, Lisa is a noble winning scientist, and Lily was an artist. He didn't get a word from any of them except for Leni.

"No, Leni, I'm coming. I'm just aware of the others."

"Oh, don't worry about them, Linky, just worry about you."

"Alright then, Leni, where do I need to go?"

"We first need to visit mom and dad and then we will go to Silver Creek Mountain."

"Silver Creek Mountain, isn't that a bit far?"

"Yeah, but you know since snow is going to come soon after November."

Lincoln feels a bit nervous to go over there, being far away from his agency. He doesn't know if it will take him long to compete the comic on time, but he has a family matter than he needs to accept. Just because he's more focus in comics doesn't mean he's going to push his family away.

"Okay then, bye."

"Bye!"

Lincoln places his phone down to his desk and look at his blank sheets of paper. He couldn't believe he was going to be somewhere far, but at least he could spend time with his sisters. Maybe they might inspire him to write something for Ace Savvy.


	2. Chapter 2: A Sweet Family Reunion

Chapter 2: A Sweet Family Reunion 

**Saturday; November 22, 2036; 2:13 p.m.**

"I remember writing my first Ace Savvy. I put it in this little bag right here," spoke Lincoln, who was wearing a blue suit while holding to a black traveling bag and sitting in a chair. "At first I thought you guys were going to turn it down, but instead you guys gave me a chance. I was so happy to get the chance to work on Ace Savvy."

"Now what? Why did you come here?" asked a man stand behind a desk with grey hair, green eyes, and wearing a black suit. "I had a meeting with the stuff of this comic book company."

"Well Phil... I have decided that I'm done with Ace Savvy."

Silence enters the office room as Phil stare at Lincoln with disbelief.

"You're done with Ace Savvy?! B-But you made Ace Savvy!"

"I didn't make Ace Savvy, I just continue his adventures," Lincoln mentioned. "I was the only guy along with my friend Clyde to help Ace stay alive."

"And you want to take him out like Old Yeller?!"

"No, Phil, I just want him to rest. I want to do other things. I'm a comic book writer and artist who just want to make great comics. I want to do different things. Look at Clyde, he's working on a fantasy comic and he's doing great with it."

"I know that, Lincoln, but he isn't in the front cover of a Time Magazine," said Phil as he approach to the white-haired man. "His comic doesn't have a film or TV adaptation, that's from your work, Lincoln. Without you this company would be bankrupt!"

"But, Phil, I want to do something different, and I'm not the only who makes money. Clyde and Haiku have made great comic books, but you always put me in the spotlight."

Once again, silence was in the air as Phil walks to the window and sigh. He rubs his face while feeling stress of the situation. Lincoln walks towards his agent and pat him on the back.

"Listen, Phil, I could write a last issue for Ace Savvy and then I'll move on. It will be the best comic book anyone has ever seen."

Phil sighs once again before he faces Lincoln with a smile.

"Alright, Lincoln, I'll give you three weeks for you to complete the issue and then I'll allow you to do whatever you want."

"Thanks, Phil, you won't be regretting this moment," Lincoln assured as the two adults shake hands.

* * *

 **Wednesday; November 26, 2036; 11:42 a.m.**

 _Dear diary,_

 _I'm on my way to my childhood house in Royal Woods at Franklin Avenue. I start the trip at eight in the morning and with a few stops to get gas or to eat my own breakfast at a restaurant. Of course some people who knew my works have walk up to me and ask me for an autograph or a photo. I didn't mind to do it. I'm actually glad to have fans that enjoy my works._

 _Now I'm in Franklin Avenue just waiting for that red light to change to a green light, which should change right about..._

The green light lit up as Lincoln begins to drive. He looks around the neighborhood seeing the once familiar area with a smile on his face. He really enjoys hanging out with his friends or with his sisters. It was just those moments to be a kid who was close to be a teenager. The white-haired man continues to look around the neighborhood to see the house he was looking for.

He parked his car and begins to walk to the house. He look at the many cars parked near the house, realizing the vehicles belongs to his sisters. He should have known that his sisters would be here first to see their younger/older brother. It's been an awhile since they last saw each other. Lincoln finally walks on the porch and faces the door. He took a breath before he knocks on the door. He look at himself to see he was wearing a black long sleeve button up shirt, an orange shirt underneath, black jeans and dark shoes. He heard the doorknob turn and he faces the door to see Leni opening the door.

"You made it!" said Leni cheerfully as she quickly wrap her arms around him and squeeze him in her bear hug.

"O-Okay, Leni! I'm gl-glad to see you too," said Lincoln while he was feeling squeezed to death before air finally resurface when his second eldest sister release her hug.

Leni is 36 years old. It's been a while since he last saw Leni. He notice that Leni hair was longer than it used to be reaching to his shoulder blades, her height is 5'11" tall (only 3 inches away from Lincoln's 6'2" height), and her b*** size is 36 DD cups. Not only did Leni have a gorgeous body that every man or woman would fall for, but she wears some of the nice clothes. She was wearing a light green button short sleeve shirt, a red shirt that reach to her large thighs, and sue was wearing black long high heel.

"Well come on, Linky. Everyone has been his sisters waiting for you."

The only boy in the family entered his childhood house to see his other sisters watching something on TV. in the living room. Lori, Luna, Luan, and Lynn were sitting on the couch while Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily were sitting on the floor. They all turn around to see their favorite and only brother now here with them.

"Lincoln!" said Lily cheerfully as she ran to her brother to hug him.

Lily is now 20 years old and stands at 5'5" tall. The youngest member is wearing a purple short sleeve shirt with a blue flower on the chest, blue jeans, and red shoes. She is also wearing a red cap that Lana used to wear. Her childish personify was from her time as an infant who was still in her search to have a characteristic that none of the Loud House member has., which she was a free spirited and artistic young woman.

"Hey there, Lily, how are you doing in art school?" Lincoln asked as he pets his little sister, who giggles at her kind brother.

"I'm doing great! I actually draw this awesome dragon for a drawing assignment. Do you want to see it?"

"Maybe later, Lily."

After Lily release Lincoln, Lola and Lana were next to hug him. Lola and Lana are 26 years old and they both stand at 5'6" tall. Lola is wearing a pink shirt with white long sleeve, with blue jeans and pink shoes. Lana was wearing a simple green t-shirt that's tuck in the blue jeans she was wearing, and brown boots. Both of the twins have C cups and big curves, which is why some might say they have been a certain attention in their field.

"Welcome back, Lincoln!" the two say at the same time.

"Hello to you too. What did you guys been doing?"

"I've been fixing many cars and houses," said Lana. "I have to thank my mechanic class from college to help me learn many ways to fix things.

"I'm trying to figure out what poses or dress I need to do to make sure I stay as Ms. America," said Lola. "I don't want my reign to end.

"But you have been Miss America for two years!"

"And I want to have my three year."

Lincoln chuckled to see the twins were still the same after all the years have come by. After the twins were done greeting and talking with Lincoln, Lisa was the next, sister to approach. Lisa is 23 years old and was currently in the same clothes she wore back when she was three, but they were larger and she has a lab coat on to cover them. She also has B cups b*** and was wearing eye contact to see pretty brown eyes. She stands at 5'5'' tall as well, and she wraps her arms around him.

"Greetings, dear brother, how is your comic book career writing all those Ave Savvy series?" asked Lisa.

"It's going great, but I'm planning to do a different project."

"That's good, because I have seen some of the college students reading that thing."

Lisa wasn't a fan of comic due to the fact that it's all fiction, and as a scientist she wants the students in the college she graduated and often visits were too distracted to reach their potential by her brother's comic book. Lisa releases her hug and walk away, only for Lincoln to feel a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Hello, Lincoln," said a monotone voice.

"Hey, Lucy," greeted Lincoln.

Lucy is 28 years old and stands at 5'7'' tall. She was the same Gothic girl as she still has her pale skin and her hair covers half of her sky blue eyes, but she mostly wears a black T-shirt with a skull on it, black jeans, and black boots. Tattoos of spider webs, skulls, and monsters were on her arms and she wears a necklace with a golden locket near her C cup b***.

"Long time no see. Did you get my favorite comic?" asked Lucy.

"I do, it's a gift from Haiku," said Lincoln as he pulls out a comic of the fantasy work by his friend.

A smile crept on her face as she grabs the comic book and hugs him tighter.

"Thank you, Lincoln."

"You're welcome, Lucy, anything for my sisters."

Lucy then walks away while she begins to read her new comic book. Lucy became a fan of Clyde's work mainly because He and Haiku were both writing it as Clyde only did the illustration too. Lincoln smile to see one of his sister getting to comic books, but that was interrupted by someone who warm their arms tightly.

"Welcome back, Lincoln!" said Lynn as she was purposely doing a bear hug.

"N-Nice t-to s-ee you too!" said Lincoln as he was desperately trying to get off of the bear hug.

Lynn is 33 years old and stands at 5'8'' tall. Lynn was wearing a red gym sweatshirt with her name on the back, blue jeans, and red sneakers. Her brown hair was shape like a combed back Mohawk, but her chest size is barely B cup. When Lynn wasn't preparing for the Olympics, she was in other sports, mostly wrestling. She like how the women wrestling division wasn't just for fan service, but become a competitive sport for females to participate. She was already a champion before with a title reign of 578 days before she drop it some other opponent.

She loosens her grip and simply hug Lincoln softy.

"How are you doing, bro?! Have you been working out lately because I just feel skins and bones?"

"Well, I do my morning runs and I just do basic cardio work outs."

"That's good enough to know you are still active."

Lynn let go of her and then quickly raise her fist, which Lincoln didn't flinch like he used to do when he was young.

"Dang it, I thought you're going to flinch."

As Lynn left to watch TV, Luan approach her young brother. Luan is 34 years old and stand at 5'9'' tall. The brunette comedian was wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt, green jeans, and white slippers. Her brown hair wasn't in her usual hair style as she has them in curls, no braces were on her clean smile, and her chest size is 25 D cups. She wraps her arms around her brother as Lincoln did the same.

"It's great to see you again. I bet you have travel far to get here," said Luan as she release her hug and stare at him.

"I have been traveling far. It was a long road trip, but here I am," said Lincoln with a smile and raise his arms with present himself to Luan, who lightly chuckle at his act.

"Yo is that our little comic book creator?!" said Luna as she made her way to hug him.

Luna is 35 years old and stands at the same height as Luan. Luna have her hair longer with a few strain dyed to purple, and she wears a purple long sleeve shirt, a purple shirt with black leggings, and purple boots with skulls on them. Luna also had the same chest size as her younger sister as she hugs Lincoln tightly.

"Nice to see you, rock star. How's your next album?" asked Lincoln as the two release their hug.

"Oh man, bro, you are going to be mind blown. I can't say much about it, but you might need to go get the fire department because it'd going to be lit."

The trio chuckle to here Luna's statement, which some of her fans might agree with her. She was currently calling the queen of rock and she was making more money than any rocker star. She even beat Elvis Presley and the Beatles' record for highest-selling records. As the siblings finish their little moment, Luna and Luan walk away to be with the rest of the siblings, which means one sibling was going to greet him last. Lincoln looks around to see Lori approaching him.

"Hello, Lori," said Lincoln as he was the first to wrap his arms around her.

"Hi, Lincoln, it's good to see you again," she said as she embrace the hug.

Lori is 37 years old and stands at 6 feet tall, who was the tallest sister. She was simply in her grey suit as she was a CEO of a business company. The elder sister has her hair in a ponytail and her chest as the same as Leni, but sometimes she would wish she didn't have them due to many employees and other CEO's trying to flirt with her.

"So, I heard that you were going to finish the Ace Savvy series," said Lori as she looks at him.

"So Phil told you that?" asked Lincoln before he sighs. "I just want to do something different. I want to show people I have an imagination of my own then just to add up to an old superhero."

"That sounds like you are tired, I can't blame you. If I have to work on the same thing for more than a several years then I would break down."

Lincoln look at the other siblings to see they mostly watching the live action TV series of Ace Savvy. Lincoln just wanted to pretend that Ace wasn't facing him if he wasn't looking at Ace Savvy talking to the audience. He notice that Lucy and Lisa were really enjoying the show as Lucy was reading another comic book and Lisa didn't like the superhero genre in general. This is why he wants to end Ace; he was being too exposed, used as a branded marketing toy, and he was being a cash cow. He just want to make good comic books, but it seems like people and critics only know Lincoln as the man who help Ace Savvy get to the top. But the superhero time will come to an end, and just like an old saying goes: what goes up must come down.

"Hey, Lincoln," spoke Lori who snap him back to reality. "I just remembered that Mom and Dad won't be able to come."

"Wait why?" asked Lincoln, who was concern for his parents not showing up.

"They are in a retirement home and the staff doesn't want them to come with us."

"Well, did you tell them where we are heading?"

"Yeah I did, they wish us the best of luck and make sure to have fun. By the way, we are going to leave in hours, so just get your stuff ready and just make yourself at home."

Lincoln looks at his siblings and smile to see them happy and living in their own life style. He was happy to see them happy and they were happy that he made a living working on Ace Savvy. Still, he couldn't wait to finish the comic he has to work on and couldn't wait for the sibling trip to the mountains. He rarely has gone to the mountains in the winter, let alone with his family. This was something he also looks forward too. Maybe the setting of a col area would make a great setting of Ace. He never went to a snowy area before, but what will the villains be.

'Maybe a group of bears, who can crush anything with a danger bear hug,' he thought before he lightly chuckled at the idea to make a satire comic for Ace, but he knows his agent won't allow it. 'Maybe I'll just come up with something when I get over there, so I'll just make sure if I have everything ready for the trip.'


	3. Chapter 3: Preparation

Chapter 3: Preparation

 **11:50 a.m.**

Lincoln start to walk upstairs to look around his childhood house. The hallway was still the same but this time it was actually clean with no trace of a single misplace toy or item laying around. The only adult male look around the small area and close his eyes to feel the nostalgia. Yes, he could remember the many times Lynn would make him do parkour or the time where his sisters woukd ask him a favor even though he was trying to run to the restroom. All the nostalgia made Lincoln fell at peace, relax, and right at home. The same place where it was only Lily and Lisa in with their parents before they went to the retirement home.

Speaking of home, the white-haired man look at his old room when he was eleven. The man start walking pass all his sisters' old room and he was finally close to his room door. He reach for the doorknob and open it. The door opens slowly while making a creek sound, but the man was only focus on his room seeing his room was now turn to what it actually was, a closet with some stack of boxes in it. He didn't mind his room being change. In fact, he was lucky sleeping in there when he was young. It was hard to he had a room only for himself in the house with 10 more sisters, but he's grateful for it or else there would be some odd moments that would affect the family.

Would I be a different person if I end up sleeping in one of my sisters' room?' thought Lincoln, 'Naw, I would probably still like video games and comics."

When he closed the door Lincoln turned around and saw Lily looking at him at the stair case. As soon as he notice her she quickly try to hide. He chuckled at this sweet childish act, for Lily would always see him little a best friend who she likes to be around. Even though she has a regular social life in college, she would always spend all family reunion trying to be near him. Nevertheless, the older brother decide he should play around for a bit.

"I saw you, Lily," said Lincoln in a playful manner, "Don't make me come over there and take you to the tickle monster."

"I'm not a baby anymore Lincoln!" Lily lightly complained with her head appearing.

"But you are always going to be my baby sister."

Lincoln approached his sister on the stair case, but he notice something off. Lily was holding something behind her back. Lincoln raise a eyebrow in curiosity while Lily was whistling and tapping her foot.

"What are you holding, Lily?" Lincoln asked like a detective with a curious smile.

"I'm not holding anything," said Lily as she was looking around and continued to whistle.

"I know you have something behind you," he mentioned as he pointed his finger at her.

Lily looked at her tall older brother and sigh in defeat.

"Fine, I was going to give you a gift when everyone came but you. I was going to wrap it up in a box, but then you came here, and..."

"And?"

"...And since you are here, I want to give this to you."

Lily brought the gift forward and Lincoln was surprised. In the hands of his little sister was Bun-Bun with no sign of being worn out. Lincoln's eyes widen and he slowly reach for the small bunny doll. He was in a lost of words while Lily was waiting him to respond.

"You kept Bun-Bun?" Lincoln asked in disbelief. "My God..."

"I did, it was the first gift you gave me when you moved out," Lily said smiling to see her brother happy. "I knew that it was a gift from you and it helped me feel safe because I knew it was a part of you."

"Oh come here Lily!" Lincoln said before he wrapped his long arms around his little sister, "I'm so happy you kept. That doll was my prize possession and I'm happy you took care of it."

"Oh... I-I knew you were going to love it," Lily said blushing and she wrap her arms around him to feel his warmth.

It didn't last long before Lincoln release his hug. He look at Lily seeing her face red as a tomato.

"Are you alright, Lily?" he ask.

"I-It's nothing, Lincoln! I'm just happy that you like the gift," Lily quickly excused herself as she looks down on the floor.

"I'm happy you give me this gift. It's been awhile since I last seen Bun-Bun."

Lincoln look at the bunny doll in his hands. It was almost the size of his palm from his growth, but he still remembers when he used to hug it for comfort in his sleep or when he need a friend before he met Clyde. Lily still looks down on the floor thinking what to do next to spend some quality time with Lincoln.

'I got to think of something!' she thought in her head before her older brother was starting to go down stairs.

"Hey, Lily, I want to show you something," said Lincoln as he reach in his pocket.

The little sister watch as her older brother was trying to grab something in the pocket. She continues to watch her brother's hand clenching something. He brought his hand close to her face and opens his palm. In his large palm was a folded paper, and,he begin to unfold it. Lily was in awe as Lincoln finally unfolded the paper and show it was a drawing of her as a baby in Lincoln's eleven year old arms.

"Is that me?"

"Yes it is, Lily. I knew you were going to give me a gift, and I thought I show a draw of the time I first saw you. I knew you were going to be special the day you were born. So here you go."

Lily grab the paper slowly and Lincoln smile seeing how happy Lily was before he start to walk down stairs. Lily look at Lincoln one more time before she look back at the drawing. Now she doesn't remember the time she was an infant, but she knows that when she was born Lincoln was the fisrt to hold her out of everybody. She was told by her sisters that when she was a year old she would always want Lincoln to be with her and want to spend some time together. The youngest member of the Loud family wished that she could relive every moment with her dear brother.

She had love Lincoln very much, and so she hug the paper in delight and walk to her room. In her room, which used to be Luna's and Luan's room, she walk to her bed and lay down on the floor to reach for something under the bed. The young woman felt something and pull it out from underneath the bed. In her hands was a black photo book of her own. It wasn't for her art gallery, but something much more better. She opens the door wide and flip several of already full pages of pictures and drawings. What kind of pictures you may ask, well the ones with her and Lincoln. Yeah there's some with her sisters, but most of the pages are full of either with her and Lincoln. She finally found a blank page and place the drawing in it.

"Oh, Lincoln, you are still sweet and kind. I wish I could spend so much time with you."

Downstairs, Lincoln walk in the kitchen to see Leni and Lori whispering. The only male in the house decide to exit the kitchen quickly and try to listen carefully. He had no idea what they were saying, but he constantly hears "him" and "will it work." He would like to confront with them, but he look at the living room to see there was only Lisa, Lana, Lola and Luan at the couch with the television series of Ace Savvy still on. It was strange that Lucy, Lynn and Luna wasn't presence at the living room, but he just brush it off. Lisa, who was getting tired of television, decide to walk away and head upstairs. The genius didn't say anything as she walk past him. Before he get the chance to talk with her, he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Got you now, Lincoln. Do you submit or do you wanna get out of the sleeper hold?" asked Lynn as she tightens her hold.

For a tall person, Lincoln thought it would be easy to get off of the hold, but he was wrong as his athletic sister wrap her legs around his wrist. Lincoln grips on her arms to try pulling them off his neck, but it fail yet again as he was now down one knee. With the lack of oxygen, he had no choice but to tap out.

"Ah man, I thought you were going to get out of it." Lynn spoke disappointed.

Lincoln coughed while running his neck feeling how uncomfortably right it was. He got back up to see Lori and Leni softly giggle at the scene.

"Lynn, got you on that one," exclaimed Lori, "You were lucky that you were still conscious to tap out. Not many people she face would tap out, they would just knock out."

"I thought you were going to win." said Leni softly.

Lincoln could only clear his throat while Lori and Leni walked up the steps. Each step sounded quieter than the last as they left him with Lynn.

"Lori's right, not much of my opponent would have the chance to tap out," mentioned Lynn as she flexed her arms. "Maybe your little work out might have helped you to last long."

"Yeah... I think it did," said Lincoln before Lynn went up stairs.

Lincoln then entered the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs. He looked around to see the others were in the living room, so this have him the time to pull out the diary and a black ink pen under his black shirt. He opened his diary and began to add on to what has happened so far.

Finally back in the childhood house. Everyone seems to be happy to see me and now they are just either watching television as a family, getting everything ready for the trip, or try to choke him in a sleeper hold. I still have time to get my stuff ready for the trip. I really hope that the trip does not hold me back. I really just want to end Ace Savvy and then I could work on my own story. Now all I need is ideas for the comic. What should I right about? Wait a minute, someone standing behind me.

"Hello, Lucy." Lincoln inquired as he turn around to see Lucy watching him in a corner.

"How did you know I was here?" the gothic sister ask.

"Since I'm an adult, I'm more aware in my surroundings."

"That would make sense. An adult grows up knowing more than what their small innocent self used to know."

Lincoln lightly chuckled hearing Lucy still in her gothic personality. Everyone thought it was strange for Lucy to be gothic, but they got used to it. The only thing they need to figure out is how can she appear in random places.

"What are you writing this time?" asked Lucy while she pointed at Lincoln's diary.

"Oh, this thing? I'm just writing on my diary. It helps me know how's my day going and keeps me on check."

"When did you start this?" Lucy asked as she sat next to her brother.

"Well, I started using it since... you know..."

"Oh, you mean when your heart was rip out of your chest by your girlfriend ten years ago."

Lincoln sigh in depression remember that day. Before he turn in his first comic book, he broke up with a girl he was dating in college. It was when he was in college and he was focusing on literature. He remembered when the girl he met asked him out. It was sudden, but he didn't refuse. From there he used to go every restaurant with the girl. He was happy, happier when he used to be with Ronnie Anne before she moved. But then he went to her dorm to see she was sleeping with a another man. From there, he pushed her away from his life and he made a comic book about his favorite superhero Ace Savvy. From there the rest was history.

"Yeah, that day. By the way, how was the comic?" asked Lincoln as he didn't want to remember that day anymore.

"It was fantastic! The way the main character James has to use every magic to take down the dark beast! I wish I could thank Haiku and Clyde for the comic in person." said Lucy as she hands him back the comic book to Lincoln.

"I'm glad you like it. I hope when I'm done with Ace you can help me come up with a comic book series like that"

Lucy smiled at the idea. She actually wanted Lincoln to add some go this theme in some of his Ace Savvy cox book issues, and he would do it like the issues Ace Savvy and the City of Darkness and Ace Savvy and the Underlings. Those are the only issues she has read from the comic book series, but there are sweet moments in their that reference to the Princess Pony comics.

"Speaking of which, can you help me come up with a premise for Ace's last run?" asked Lincoln as he was ready to write whatever he need to make a story.

"Hmmmm, I may have a clue what you should write about."

"Really, then don't hold back and share it with me."

 _ **'He doesn't understand.'**_

"Maybe you can kill him off." Lucy shared with a monotone voice.

"I don't know, Lucy, my agent wants me to make sure he doesn't die." worried Lincoln, who slowly wrote her idea.

"Maybe you can make his sidekick to a new Ace Savvy. Like passing the torch."

"Mmmm, that sounds good," said Lincoln writing down the idea in his diary, "Maybe he is going to fight a powerful character that he defeats at the end, but at the cost of his own life."

"That's sounds interesting, but maybe you can add a twist."

"Like what?"

"Maybe the villain has the power to control the Wild Cards."

"Oh my God! That would be crazy. Ace Savvy has to defeat a villain who has the power to control the other villains in the series and also control the Wild Cards. The fans will lose their minds!"

Lincoln begin to write down what he has come up with and he smiled in delight to have a premise. The Wild Cards were the female characters that the old Ace Savvy had. They were female characters who usually help the main character out. The characters are The High Card, The Eleven of Hearts, Night Clubs, The Joker, Strong Suit, Eights of Spades, Royal Flush, Queen of Diamonds, and Card Counter. They were in the old series, but I'm Lincoln's version, they were inspired by his sisters. Now only if the fans would stop making fan work of Ace Savvy and Strong Suit as a relationship couple.

"This is great, and now I need to start with the comic."

While Lincoln was very much happy to have something to work with, Lucy didn't smile at the news. In fact she was running her fingers together while Lincoln put his diary away in his shirt and he got up.

"Thank you, Lucy, this is what I needed. Now I'll just get my stuff ready for the trip and I'll work on the comic there."

Lincoln walked out of the kitchen while Lucy was still at her seat. She look down and shake her head.

 _ **'He has no idea what's coming to him.'**_

While Lincoln exit the kitchen, he quickly dodge a incoming pie that landed on the wall. He look around to see Luan giggling.

"I almost got you there, Lincoln." said Luan before she start cleaning up the already ruined pie.

"I notice, usually I have my pie on my hands, not on my face." he said before Luan chuckle at Lincoln's sarcasm.

"Alright Lincoln, I'm going to get my stuff ready for the trip." said Luan before she walked upstairs.

Lincoln then looked at the television to see his favorite television show ARRGH on. He went towards the couch where it was only Lana and Lola sleeping on the couch and everyone else was gone. Lincoln thought they were just getting ready for the trip. Lincoln walk up to the sleeping twins and light tap on their arms. They both opened their eyes slowly and yawn sleepily.

"Hey, why did you wake us up?" asked Lana who stretched her arms out.

"Yeah, I was in my beauty sleep." said Lola as she was fixing her hair.

"Well, you guys need to get your stuff ready so we can just go already." Lincoln explained to his younger twin sisters.

"Okay." both of them said before they got off of the couch and end upstairs.

Lincoln could only smile as he sat on the couch and watched the paranormal activity group enter a abandon hospital. He continued to watch the show, but he suddenly felt like someone watching him. He turn around to see no one. He look upstairs to hear footsteps walking away. He want to go and investigate, but he was distracted by the episode.

"After this episode of ARRGH, I'll get my stuff ready." said Lincoln before he continue to watch his favorite show.

 **1: 23 p.m.**

Alright guys, we are now going to leave!" shouted Leni, who is now holding two large travelling case in her hands.

"Hold up, Leni, we have to wait for the others." said Lori, who only hold one large travelling case.

"But, Lori, I wanted everyone to finally be together It's a rare chance to have Lincoln spend some with us."

"Hey I'm a CEO of a company and I don't complain about spending time with family members."

The rest of the family begin to exit out of the house holding a traveling case that wasn't large like Leni or Lori's. One by one each sibling exit the house before Lily was the last to exit the house and lock the door. The siblings went to their respective vehicles, with Lincoln walking to his with his traveling case in his hand. He couldn't wait to go to Silver Creek Mountain and spend time with his siblings and finish his comic. As he entered his car, he saw Lily standing in the passenger side of the car.

"Lily? Why is she there?" Lincoln asked himself as he opens the passenger door.

"Hey, Lincoln, since I don't have my car yet, can I come with you?" Lily spoke with a happy tone.

"Alright, Lily, just put your stuff in the back seat."

Lily put her traveling case in the back seat as Lincoln put on his seat beat and began to turn on the car. Lily closed the passenger door and looked at Lincoln with a smile before the car engine roared to life. The other cars from different siblings begin to drive off as each one follow other to the trip. Lincoln's car was the last vehicle. Lincoln was excited to be with his sisters and catch up on whatever is going on with them. Lily then looked at the window to see the many houses passing by and the sun light still up in the sky.

'I can't wait to be there so I can spend time with Lincoln.' thought Lily as she looks at the window. "Just me and him.'


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival

Chapter 4: Arrival

 **2:45 p.m**.

Lincoln could see the many trees surrounding the road he and his sisters were traveling on. The sun was still up in the air shinning it's way through the large tall trees that looked taller than anything man has ever seen. The white hair man smiled to have have a glimpse of such beauty from mother nature, and maybe he can add this scenery in his comic.

'Yes, I could see it now.' thought Lincoln, as he continues to drive his car.

 _Ace Savvy walked in the woods that is his only hide out from the controlled Wild Cards. He must look for a way to defeat them all, but how? How can he face to battle against the allies that are the same in terms of power and combat. How can he fight them all? In the location isolated with no civilian contacts or where about. He is alone and trap, but he must fight back._

While Lincoln was in his deep thought in his last comic of Ace Savvy, Lily looked at the nature scenery in awe. The way the sun ray was emerging from the trees blocking it's full ray. The mountains were close with the road beginning to go up. Lily exhaled on the glass window to create a fog mark and she place her finger on it to draw a small heart. She looks at the heart while it slowly disappears with Lincoln's reflection in the middle. The youngest Loud member smiled to see her brother in the heart that represents how she truly feel. The same feelings that she has not have from any other guy she met but her brother. Her sweet, strong, and brilliant brother.

'This is it, Lily, this is the moment you have been waiting for. This is the day you can have Lincoln.'

Her deep thoughts for Lincoln was partially developed when she was barely a baby. He was always there for her; whether it was him watching a cartoon show with her, feeding her, and teaching her how to be an artist. Everything she did was with her older brother, and that's what caused her to have... certain feelings for him. The siblings saw this as such an innocent sibling affection, but she knew that wasn't the case. She looked at Lincoln still driving his vehicle to their destination.

The vehicles of the Loud siblings were now driving up in the tall mountain of Silver Creek. The surroundings at the bottom of the mountain were only the many trees reaching far and wide. The vehicles only drove for as high they could before they finally see a cabin. The cabin was surrounded with trees on the mountain, but the sun ray shined upon the place as the place that nature have created for them. They all slowed down their vehicles and parked them. Each sibling exited their cars to smile at the view in front of them.

Lincoln specially liked how this cabin was just a comfortable looking place for someone who didn't want to out in the public much. There was not a single sign of civilians except for a gas station that was five miles away. He would enjoy just thinking about himself living in a isolated world where no agents or critics could bother him. No one that will preside him to make something out of the blue. Yes, he can be someone who only have to care only about him and his love ones, yet he still got many years ahead of him.

"Wow, it actually looks good." said Luna, while she got her luggage out.

"Yeah, you could say it's good for a part in these woods." said Lana, while she began to get her luggage.

"I want to say something, but that would just be playing plank." said Luan as she giggle at her own joke.

Each sibling grabbed their luggage and walked to the cabin. Lincoln and Lily grabbed their luggage out last before they closed the car doors and followed their siblings. All of them walked towards the cabin to get a closer look of the place. They noticed the trees circled around the cabin, and the cabin had a front porch. They stepped foot on the porch and faced the blood red door. The door doesn't look wore out from how long God knows it has been here on Earth. Lori first reach for the doorknob and turned it to the right to here a click. She slowly opened the door as it creeks while being opened. The sun light barely shined in the cabin to see what was in it.

The cabin had wooden walls that was light gray, a fireplace with two windows beside it on one side of the wall, three dear heads above the stair case and another blood red door under the stair case on the second wall, a large kitchen on the other side of the living room, and the fourth walk simply two other windows and an opened red door. The Loud siblings begin to enter the cabin waiting to finally rest after white the road trip they endure. They all looked at what was inside of the living room and they didn't seem bother by it, except for Lola.

"It should have been done pink in here and less deer heads." she whispered, while Lana smiled at the three deer heads.

All of them entered the wooden shelter with Lincoln and Lily being the last. Lincoln looked at the living room and thought it was alright. Lily thought it was okay too, but it's just weird for her to see deer heads above the stair case.

"Alright, guys, since I picked here I should show you the rooms." announced Leni as she begins to walk towards the stair case.

The rest follow the fashion designer up the stairs. They all ended up in the hallway where they see brown walls with a total of ten rooms. Everyone looked at each other, knowing that they didn't realize they would have the chance to get their own rooms.

"Ok then, the first room is mines, the second room is Lori's, the third room is Luna's, the fourth room is Luan's, the fifth room is Lynn's, the sixth room is Lucy's, the seventh room is Lola's, the eighth room is Lana's, the ninth room is Lisa's, and the last room is Lily's."

Everyone nod their heads together for they have agree to the rooms they have been given to. They all thought it was okay.

"Ummm... where am I going to sleep, Leni?" Lincoln asked.

Everyone stopped and stared at Leni, the sister didn't have a room left their best and only brother. Leni looked at them confused before she snap her fingers in a instant.

"Oh, I remember now! Linky's going to sleep in the basement," answered Leni with a gleeful smile.

Everyone looked at Lincoln as they think he should get a his room. He is the best candidate to deserve a room and with him being most of a celebrity than anyone he should have somewhere to relax and rest better than a simply basement.

"Well, I'm not complaining. I think it would help make my next comic book."

Lily wanted to complain, but she knew she should not make a scene in front of her siblings, especially Lincoln. Leni simply smiled as she made her way to get to him and grabbed his arm to guide him downstairs. The other siblings watched as Leni and Lincoln walked down the living and walked under the stair case. The two siblings opened to door to see another stair case leading down to a dark area. Lincoln looked at Leni in disbelief, but he sigh and walk down. Each step cause a small creek giving the white-haired man a chill down his spine. He made his way in the floor of the basement but it was only dark.

"Oh, a switch." said Leni as she notice a light switch next to the door.

Lincoln jumped up in surprise with the light suddenly turned on. He looked back up to see Leni wave her left hand at him while her other hand was on the switch. He shook his head as he looked around his resting place. He noticed it wasn't bad as there was a small rectangle window under a desk with a lamp on the first wall, a collection of posters of varieties of comic books he has read (mostly Ace Savvy and Muscle Fish) on the second wall, a nice fixed bed with a small TV on top of a drawer on the third wall.

"Wow, it doesn't looks so bad after," he whispered, before he look back to see no sign of Leni up the stair case, 'Maybe she just want to tell everyone that I like it here. I don't blame her though.'

Lincoln began to put his luggage down and bring out whatever he brought for the trip. He brought his extra clothes, some regular based, while others were for when the snow will arrive, his black bag where he has his next upcoming comic, and items such as his phone, charger, wallet, and a pocket knife. He brought the last item just in case this was going to turn into a cliche horror event. He was going to defend his sisters no matter what. He might end up getting kill but he would rather have his sisters go live on with their lives than his. He just hoped he can still protect them, but in the meantime he has a comic book to end a franchise.

"Let's see what I have so far." he spoke, as he brings his black bag on the desk and pull out the blank sheets of paper, pencils and a eraser.

He looked at the items in front of him before he pull out his diary. He flipped to his recent page where he wrote the idea Lucy gave him.

"So I have a story about Ace Savvy upcoming death. Is this the way to end you, Ace? Have your close allies try to kill you by a insane villain?"

Lincoln tapped on the page feeling a bit uneasy on the idea of ending Ace Savvy. He was the comic book hero that inspired Lincoln to get into the whole comic book business and he enjoyed every single time, but now Ace Savvy is getting over exposed and used as a product than an actual character. How much longer will Ace have to be the poster boy of the comic brand that Lincoln and the original creator made Ace at. How much longer before Ace Savvy will become a joke instead of a hero? He needs to have redemption before any other comic book author or film maker will screw him up.

"This looks like your grand finale. I'll make sure your last story will be a grand finale."

Lincoln closed his diary and look at the stack of blank sheet of paper. So many ideas and so much potential to write Ace Savvy's last stand. Last Stand? Lincoln shook his head knowing that would be straight forward. It should be Last something, at least last would tell the readers something is going to end. Maybe the ending of superheroes? Nah that was already done before. Maybe the end of a hero? Well, it won't sound much like Ace. It would sounds more like different comic series. Hmmm this was taking so much time to come up with the title for the last comic book of a popular series, Lincoln could have already finish filling in the stacks of paper with panels and amazing visual images.

Stacks? Stacks of cards? It sounds like Ace Savvy. Maybe he has the title. Yes, the last comic book will be call...

* * *

 **January 7, 2037; 2:43 p.m.**

 **Five Weeks Later**

"The new and last Ace Savvy comic book, 'The Last Stack' by Lincoln Loud has sold over 35,000,000 copies in two weeks," announced a news reporter with more people standing in line to the comic book stores, "Many comic readers have claimed this comic book is the best comic Lincoln has ever done. Fans everywhere has ranked this as the most universal comic book of all time. Critics have say it's the best comic of any generation; being on top of other great comic books like 'The Wakemen' and 'The Dark Mind Rises.' This would make this comic break many sale records, but one question still reminds; where is Lincoln Loud?"


	5. Chapter 5: Scares

**A/N: Before you start reading this chapter, let me give a huge shoutout and thanks to ChaosMagemon. This author is a amazing person for editing these chapters and helping me write this fanfic. Go and check out ChaosMagemon's Fanfiction page, for you will find great fanfics. Alright now let's read shall we. **

* * *

Chapter 5: Scares 

**January 7, 2037; 2:50 p.m. - Comic Book Company, NY**

Phil was in Lincoln's office looking around the emptied room onced owned by the comic book writer and illustrator. He looks at the window seeing a large group of his cilent's fanbase holding up the sings that reads, "WHERE IS LINCOLN LOUD?!"

"Jeez, this is getting too much pressure on me," Phil whispered as he ran his hand through his head.

He look around the office seeing the many posters of Ace Savvy comics Lincoln made. All 35 different comics that made the company big. Sure they have other comic book series making money, but Ace Savvy is an comic book icon and its all thanks to Lincoln Loud. Now that he is missing and the final comic have been published out of the blue, Phil seems to feel something bad has happen. He hopes that Lincoln is not in harm's way.

"Phil! Congratulations on having your client make the last comic, we are making business like never before!"

Those words were the praise he's been getting from co workers and other business men. The comic has broken many records and now it's a worldwide phenomenon. The only thing that made him feel uncomfortable was how they just like the results of the comic instead of carrying about the missing comic book writer. There got to be someway to get more authority on the case to find his client. He was starting to fear for the worse.

* * *

 **November 26, 2036; 3:31 p.m. - Silver Creek Mountain**

Lincoln stare at the single paper entitled The Last Stack. The title seems to be a fitting one for Ace Savvy. Sure it kind of sounds ridiculous, but he wanted to give that same cheesy and funny title name that always be fitting for Ace. What most readers will be surprise is how will the story is going to be.

He grab on a pencil and a blank paper and begin to sketch the beginning page with few panels. Each in different size to fit the paper. Lincoln smile gleefully as he quickly drew the panels excitedly. He finish making the panels, smiling seeing the empty panels waiting to yell a visual story for a reader who's hungry for a compelling story. He move his pencil towards the first panel to begin the first panel.

"Lincoln!" shouted a feminie voice.

The pencil's lead broke upon impact on the paper. Lincoln was caught off guard from the call. He look at the empty sadden and sigh to get off his seat and walk up to the stairs. Each step make a creek sound probably due age of the wood. He exit the basement and look up the stairs seeing Lily smiling in delight.

"Lincoln, would you like to help me set up my room?" asked Lily with a large smile across her face.

"Hold on Lily, I need to speak with Lincoln for a second," said Lori.

The oldest sister walked down the stairs with the youngest sister glaring at her. The eldest sister guide her brother to the kitchen. The kitchen was actually a large marvelous kitchen with a close in window with a white marvel floor and many wooden cabinets above the clean sink. The white-haired man like the wall papers with many flowers and trees surrounding the kitchen. It looks like the woods outside.

"Lincoln, I need to tell you about something," said Lori, who got his attention. "It's about your job."

"What about it?" asked Lincoln, confused with his sister's question.

"It's just... You seem to be very busy just to make comic books."

"Hey that's not true, I give my time for you guys," Lincoln exvlaimed.

"I know that, but it's not much and you don't give time for yourself. I seen how tired you are every single day making new comics left and right. When was the last time you had a vacation?"

"I know it may seem I'm wasting my time making Ace Savvy comics, but I'm in a contract and I enjoy making comic books. I just hated how much attention Ace Savvy have been getting so much than he used to."

Lincoln walk close to the window and look outside for the nature view.

"Sometimes, I think people will just remeber me as Ace Savvy second author," said Lincoln with a monotone. "I wanted to be the best comic book writer and illustraor and come up with new stuff, but ever since I got my first comic accept bavk in college, the comoany think I can help Ace be popluar."

"Well you are making the last comic of Ace, what are you going to write about?" asked Lori, feeling bad for her brother's issue.

For the ten years being a comic book writer and illustror, it seems that he has all the time in the world to create as many comic books as the company wants him to. He never give time to relax, date someone, and sometimes even miss special family occasions like their parent's 50's wedding anniversity, or Lily's graduation from college. Being a CEO of a company, she understand how businesses would trap cilents like labor works to be working for so long they might turn into brainless slaves.

"For this one, it's going to be big. And I mean it!" said Lincoln as he approach her with glee. "This is actually going to be a 12 chapter comic. It will be like a graphic novel. It will be fill with great story arcs, many suspense moments, and an ending that will finally cap off the Ace Savvy."

Lori chuckled seeing Lincoln this alive working on a comic. It made him seems more alive than when he first started making comics.

"Well I hope you can finish it in three weeks," Lori wished her brother high hopes.

"Thanks, Lori," he respond.

Lori watched as her brother was going back in the basement. Lori feel really bad to be a labor worker, but he seem passionate that he might work it off. That what makes Lori like her little brother. He can really put his mind and body to complete a task most people would seem impossible. Hell, he would be the one holding the family together. If he was actually gone, then the Loud family would never have a good life. She just hopes her other sisters won't bother him much.

Lincoln back down the stairs to get an unexpected greeting from Lucy. The gothic woman looks around the place he was staying.

"This seems comfortable to be alone. I'm actually jealous," she commented.

"It's small and quiet, but I have been living with small and quiet places before. That's what gets me into the zone when I start making a comic book," Lincoln explained.

"Really? Then it seems my darkness have rub off on you in the time we've bond in the past."

"Maybe, but peace and quiet does sounds pleasant."

Lincoln then when back to seating on his chair and get back to the comic. Lucy watched as her brother grabbed a pencil and begin to use it on a paper with a large stack besides him. If she was correct, it was 300 to 400 pages besides him. Lucy knew that Lincoln would have to put every focus onto his comic, which she does the same thing. She would make little collection of poetry for the public, but she mainly gave her own poetry club for people to express their feelings. That was her life style, but she can't help but pity Lincoln for his growing fame. Fame can do anything to a person, and Lucy can see Lincoln was beginning to notice his behavior towards Ace Savvy.

Lucy slowly walk up behind her brother and glance at the first page. Her brother was starting to work on the first panel that shows a shot of a forest. She continue to observe as Lincoln begin to draw a human figure in the natural environment. He then begin to draw the second panel drawing the figure in a closer frame. The figure seems to be Ace Savvy, but this time it seems like his costume was torn and he was bruised and injured.

"Hey, Lucy, can you check on Lily?" Lincoln asked. "She wanted me to go help her, but I want to start the comic. I'll owe you in return."

Lucy would say to have himself go to Lily, but he have already become too attach in the comic, much like her with her poem. She sighs and exit the basement with Lincoln beginning to work on his comic.

"Hey, Lincoln," spoke Lana from upstairs. "Can you come with me and Lynn to get some fire wood."

Lincoln sighed knowing at this rate he won't finish his graphic novel, but at least he can help his sisters with something. Maybe a bit of fresh air can help him relax.

* * *

 **January 7, 2037; 3:10 p.m.**

Clyde could not believe his friend was missing. He can remember talking to him on the cell phone before he went out the company's door to work on the new Ace Savvy comic Lincoln said would make a name for itself and finally end Ace Savvy. He didn't understand why Lincoln who actually wanted to kill him, but he understand his position. He was a big name and he has been just working on Ace Savvy. He really never had a chance to make a comic that wasn't Ace Savvy.

Clyde also remembers that Lincoln was planning to visit his family for the time being. He remembers what the Loud family was and he couldn't disagree on how much Lincoln have love each of his family member. So what happened to him. When he was working on a comic book, he would text or ca him just to chat or seek help, but it looks like he didn't want to. It was pretty weird for him, that is until the comic was finally release.

For the most part, he didn't have the chance to read the comic since he and Haiku was working on their next issue for their comic book series entitled The Enchanting. It was popular, but not as much as Ace Savvy. It was also making huge money as well which a cartoon was in production based on the comic books.

Now for the last Ace Savvy collection of comics, it seems that it has gotten the response Lincoln actually predicts. People love the comic and praise it as the greatest thing in comics and in the public. He didn't get a copy due to the copies being sold more than phones. He heard many them from the comics of how Ace Savvy has to battle a big and new villain that has the able to control people and use the powers of the controlled people. It was getting such praising that fans wanted to contact him. Yet he never answer them.

In fact, this what made fans worry about him and they contact the police. Then, it turns out he was missing. It felt like the earth stood still a week ago where the fans beginning to panic that Lincoln was missing. No one has any clue where he was or when did he disappear. Some came up with theories that he was kidnapped, murdered, or changed his identity. So much mystery fall into his disappearance that the FBI begin to investigate the case just this week. Clyde just hope his best friend is safe.

* * *

 **November 26, 2036; 3: 45 p.m**

The doom and gloom sister walked through the hallway of where most of the sister's rooms were in. She look around to search for Lily's. The blonde woman has really shown to be very close to Lincoln. Lucy does feel a bit worry for her brother seeing how clingy their sister can be. One time when Lincoln was late from seeing her graduation the little sister made Lincoln spend the nest day taking her around to get her stuff ready for college and bonding like siblings. But for Lucy, she can see the intensive love Lily has.

Many of the other sisters brushed it off as just her being a sister who truly cares for him, yet Lucy sees it as a another emotion. The gothic woman begin to hear a little whimper from one of the doors on her left. She walk to the door and open it slowly. The lights were on, but only on the lamp Lily has on top of a small drawer next to her bed. She seems to hold something in her hands. Lucy only sees a black book which Lily seems to just stare at the pages in a trance state. She knock on the door to let her presence known. This give Lily a scare as she drops the book to the floor.

"Lucy, didn't we told you to not do that again!" Lily excliamed, quickly reaching for her book.

"Sorry sis, but my presence will always be around everyone," Lucy respond.

Lily brings the book close to her chest and glare at Lucy. The gothic sister just sigh and sat next to her little sister. The two can feel the atmosphere getting heavy when they don't know what to say. lily just didn't want to be bother by anyone and Lucy was just doing Lincooln a favor.

"You know, Lincoln told me to come to your room and see what you are doing," Lucy mentioned.

"He did? But why didn't he come here by himself?" asked the curious Lily.

"It's becuase he's far too busy making his comic book. It's his job after all."

"Well he has to stop doing it to take care of his sisters."

"You don't understand Lily, that is his passion in life and he wants to complete this large comic book he wants to make it to a graphic novel."

Lily can only look at her photo book seeing the many memories of her brother having fun with her. they used to play a lot, spend time together, and they both would get some joy out of it. But that was years ago. Lily is in college and Lincoln is famous for his comics. She sometimes wish that the comic won't make Lincoln stop spending time with her, but here he was working on a graphic novel down the basement.

"Lily?"

"Lucy, have you ever feel alone?" Lily asked.

"I've always had," Lucy answered.

"No, I mean truly be alone, with no obne to have fun with, no one to talk to, and no one to trust."

Lucy look at Lily funny to see if she was messing with her. She notices Lily look sadden and depress. her little sister seems to look as if she has nothing going on with her life, which made Lucy feel scare.

"I..."

"Of course you don't. You had some people to support you like Haiku and Rocky. The only person that ever support me is Lincoln. He was the only oerson that gave me so much attention. He was the only person I look up to the most. I guess you can say without him, I don't think I'll be here."

Lucy look at Lily puzzled. She never hear any of her sisters talk so personal to hear. She would be the one hearing them secretly and keep them, but being told about it in person is completely different. She look into Lily's eyes seeing happiness looking in the photo book.

"Lincoln was the whole reason I got into art school because I want to be in my own world. A world where I can draw whatever I want and create everything in my own image. I got that from Lincoln. He inspire me to open my eyes and see the world in colors and see it as an oyster that I can be comfortable with."

The more Lily spoke about her history and inspiration from Lincoln, the more understanding Lucy get from her. Lincoln has help many of his sisters, but he was the last major figure that help her grow up as a bright child before he left to college. During his absent, Lily begin to draw, color more, and basically wore different type of clothes to see if it goes along with her growing personality. Lily was one of the artistic member of the family except for Lincoln.

"I understand," Lucy insured. "Lincoln used to help me with my poems and now I run a poetry club and have wrote many good poems."

The two sisters smile, before a loud gun shot was heard. It ego from the woods making the two sisters worry anout the random sistuation. They look at each other scared at a possible killer outside the cabin, but a blood curling scream almost damage their ears. They wince as footsteps were coming down. Lucy and Lily exit it the room quickly following the footsteps. When they got to the stairs, they hear a painful scream entering the house.

"Move out of the way! Lincoln is hurt! He's hurt!" shouted Lynn in pain as she and Lana carry Lincoln to the living room and place him on the floor gently.

Lucy and Lily were beyond horrified to see Lincoln's legs covered in blood, his pants tore to reveal a big chunk of his flesh opened. He scream in pain as the other sisters begin to search around the cabin for a first aid kit. Lucy knew this was going to happen in a cabin, and Lily was sad and furious to see her brother in pain.

"What happen to Linky?!" Lily asked in anger and fear.

"We don't know how he got shot or who shot him?!" answered Lynn struggling to keep her brother comfortable from his unbearing pain.

"Whoever did will get beaten so badly they wish they never shot out that bullet," Lana added in as she uses her sweater to cover his wound.

"Ouch! That freaking hurts!" Lincoln screamed in his continuing pain.

"Come on, we need to take him to the bathroom!" said Lucy as the four sisters decide to pick up their brother and take him where the restroom is.

* * *

 **Lincoln: Hello, you might be wondering why I'm talking to you right now. Well I heard that Net Neutrality will be gone if we don't protest or lend our voices. So if we don't let everyone know about this, then we won't have enought people to support Net Neutrality! We must spread the word loud and proud, because I wouldn't trade it for profit.**


	6. Chapter 6: Range

Chapter 6: Range  


 **January 8, 2037; 5:42 a.m. - Police Department, MI**

In an investigation room there was a group of police officers looking in the board of the case of Lincoln disappearance. Many of photos of the location where he was last seen spread around the board with the officers trying to figure out where was the comic book writer and illustrator went to. Not only that, but there are other photos of the Loud sibling with the tag missing.

"Alright, we have been trying to investigate where this guy and his siblings may have went," spoke an elder officer, "I know this is a bit too early to start our investigation, but this is a family being missing. What do we have so far from our investigation?"

"Chief, some folks said that they went on vacation." said one of the younger officer.

"Others said they were having a reunion before they disappeared." said another officer.

"So they all went to have a reunion and then just disappear. Come on there's got to be more information than that." said the Chief as he rubbed his forehead.

"That's all we have so far. There's nothing else we can find." said another officer in the crowd.

"Well, go to the retirement home to ask the parents. They must have some info where their kids went."

The officers began to move out, yet one officer didn't exit the room. The chief looked back to see a female Latino officer looking at the board. She stood at 5' 9" tall with a pony tail on her black hair while she continue to look at the board looking for a way to find the family.

"You know the parents have Alzheimer's disease. There's nothing they could give us but false memories." spoke the Latina.

"Look, Officer Santiago, we are trying our best to search for them. We don't know if they are alive or dead." the chief spoke, as he approach 31 year old Ronnie Anne Santiago.

"That may be the case, but I know these people. they were like family to me, especially Lincoln Loud. We grew up in the same neighborhood."

"Just because you know them personally doesn't mean that this give you a lead for the investigation. Every officer is trying to figure out this case," explained the chief, "We are all doing our job twenty four seven, so I need you to continue investigating."

The chief of the police department left the investigation room, leaving Ronnie staring at Lincoln's photo. She sighed feeling worry for her friend and former partner.

"I'll find you if it takes forever to do so." she whispered and left the investigation room and continue the investigation.

In the police department, many officers were checking on other cases and dealing with papers. Ronnie walked through the place seeing how busy the officers are in their role. They have to deal many cases either dangerous or not. She went to her desk with many photos of family and her friends. She looked at one little photo on the desk that showed her with Lincoln and Clyde by her side smiling happily. She smiled remembering how fun it was to have them around. She turned to a pile of files that were placed on her desk and she opened them up seeing many different papers and documents of Lincoln being missing.

She didn't know how it happen, but it was apparently discovered when the comic book company couldn't contact the talented comic book master three days after the graphic novel was release. This cause fans to be very worried for their idol to be missing. People from Reddit and 4chan were quickly trying to investigate the case as the real professionals were barely starting to get into the case. She really hated how these random people trying to do what takes an officer three to four years to be trained to do. Since Lincoln was from Michigan, the police department decided to get involve in the worldwide search for the man with the plan and for two weeks nothing has brought them close to find him. Not only that, but as the days gone by the whole Loud siblings were missing. Some believe they all were kidnap from strangers for their money while others believe they all died from a mysterious circumstance. Whatever is the case, she is determine to find them.

One officer enter the department shaking from the cold winter of the state, "Man, this weather has been a pain in the a**," said the officer as he approach Ronnie, "Is there any new information about that Lincoln guy."

"No, Shawn, they haven't find anything." answered Ronnie as she notice Officer Shawn holding two coffee cups.

"I was at a coffee shop and I just decide to give you some if you want." mentioned Shawn.

"I would take for you," said Ronnie as she took one of the coffee cups, "How's that case with that robbery."

"Man, there were these two little kids just stealing snacks from a gas station store. All I did was to warn them about stealing and just have them return the snacks with an apology."

"Oh yeah, they must have feel bad about." Ronnie added as she took a sip of the warm coffee.

"They were, and the sad part was they are homeless without a parent around and wearing torn sweaters and boots. I wonder how they manage to stay warm from that snow storm 5 weeks ago."

Ronnie nodded her head in agree taking another sip of coffee. She looked at the map of Michigan and look at the many cities who were also hit by the storm from Detroit to Huron-Manistee National Forest.

"That was some large snow storm." Ronnie whispering before taking the third sip off the coffee.

* * *

 **November 26, 2036; 7:25 p.m. - Silver Creek Mountain**

Lynn was staring at the window seeing snow falling quickly with the wind blowing harshly. She look back seeing the fireplace was lit with logs being burn by the consuming fire and some of her siblings sitting at the living room. Leni and Lola were talking to each other probably about fashion, Lana was near the fireplace staring to the fire, and Lily was holding Bun-Bun tightly besides Luan who was trying to cheer her up. She was there to watch them as Luna, Lori and Lisa were trying to help Lincoln with his injuries. The wind seemed to blow creating little m*** and groans as the snow continued to grown aground the woods around the cabin they live in.

Lynn then noticed Lucy quickly walking to the couch from the basement door and sat on the floor with Lana. She watch as the goth sister was whispering something towards Lana, which made the tomboy sister smile. Maybe she was trying to comfort her with the whole Lincoln deal. It was sudden since they were trying to get the wood that was currently being use to heat up the place at the fireplace. She decided to walk to them and sat beside them to watch the fire.

"Hey, Lana, how you doing?" Lynn asked lightly.

"I'm doing fine, it's just that I was right there when Lincoln got hit," said Lana who sounded a bit sad, "I should have gone after those freaking poachers! They almost-"

"Now I know those bastards almost killed Lincoln, but they didn't mean to," spoke Lynn in a caring way, "But we still managed to save Lincoln before this freaking snowstorm decide to come here. That's good for something."

"Yeah that's true, but..."

"Vengeance isn't the answer," Lucy interrupted Lana, "All we have to pray is Lincoln is okay."

The three sister watch the fire consuming the woods. Lana starred deeply into the flames with her eyes reflecting the flames. Suddenly, footsteps was approach the living, which all the sisters in the living stood up wanting to know Lincoln's conditions. Lori, Luna, and Lisa exit from the basement and was being stare by the majority of the siblings. They all looked at each other and nods their heads.

"For those of you wondering if Lincoln is okay, he is," announced Lisa, with had some blood on her blue rubber gloves and white lab coat. "Although I am not a doctor, I still have a medical understanding of how the body works. I manage to get the bullets out of our brother's legs, but he can't walk by himself."

All the sisters were beginning to ask if Lincoln was going to die or if her was not going to walk forever. Lori began to shush them which brought the living room silence.

"Lincoln will be okay," Lori said, "He's not going to die and he will walk again, but it will take some time to heal."

"So just relax and just make sure to enjoy being here in the cabin. That's what Lincoln would want us to do," said Luna knowing to make the siblings ease their level of worries and concern for Lincoln.

"When can we see him?" asked Lily while holding on Bun-Bun tightly.

"Later Lily, he is asleep as of now and he needs his rest," answered Lisa, "So let us just continue our business being here in this cabin, and let's make the best of it."

The rest of sisters began to get back to what they were doing. Lori and Luna followed Lisa to the kitchen while Lily continued to look at the door to the basement. She was afraid to see her Lincoln get hurt and now he was asleep because of it taking time away from her bonding with him.

Lucy watched the youngest member stare at the door, before walking to the window and watch the storm take action outside, "This would look like winter wonderland," Lily whispered, "If only Lincoln was with me to see it."

Back in the kitchen, Lori, Luna, and Lisa were at the table drinking some coffee from their own mugs in their hands, "We need to take Lincoln in the hospital," said Luna, "That was some serious damage on his legs."

"We would if this snowstorm didn't happen." said Lori who took a sip of her coffee in her mug.

"I had a feeling this would happen in 67% chance," said Lisa looking outside from the glass in the window, "But don't worry, Lincoln will be okay. His legs would be swollen from his injuries which this would prevent his bones from fully functioning. We just need to let them heal or wait until the snowstorm calms down and then we'll take him in the hospital."

The two elder sisters nodded in agreement and watch the snowstorm.

* * *

 **January 8, 2037; 7:30 a.m. - Residence House, NY**

Clyde was holding The Last Stack comic in his hands thinking maybe there was something in the comic his friend could have put in to update his whereabouts. He laid on his bed with the graphic novel in his hands. He might start reading the comic and see what makes this comic the best Ace Savvy comic issue to be ever put in panels. He opened the first page seeing the setting as a cold isolated woods cover in snow. He looked in the panel to see a figure walking through the snowy woods. The third panel brought the figure closer to reveal Ace Savvy, but beaten up on his body with scratch marks and bruises on his face. The details of his injuries were clear as big chunk of flesh was wounded on his legs and his arms shown a large cut with blood running down to his hands dripping to the white snow.

"You want to be very detailed, Lincoln," whispered Clyde, "Why is Ace Savvy in the woods."

The four panel showed the fallen hero hearing a creek with the sound effect place above Ace. The main character looked around in fear and horror with his fist clench hardly preparing to battle even in his weakest state in the fifth panel. His teeth clenched together with veins appearing on his neck and arms. In the sixth panel, it showed dark figures moving around Ace savvy keeping what is around Ace mysterious and darken to only see the shape of their bodies. In the last panel of the page, the dark figures then charge at Ace Savvy as he stand in guard ready to battle.

Clyde flipped to the next page to see a monologue on the first panel with Ace Savvy on a rooftop of a tall building staring down at the city saying, "I was just looking around the city checking if crime haven't been taken place. This was the day that everything was going to be changed, and that day was Tuesday, November 25, 2036..."


	7. Chapter 7: Hiatus

Chapter 7: Hiatus  


 **5:23 a.m. - Silver Creek Mountain**

Lincoln slowly opened his eyes seeing everything in his view blurry. He looks around with his eyes adjusting to the surroundings. He looked at his side hearing something.

"Lin..."

"Lincoln."

He looked right in front to see a blurry figure. The figure looked small with some yellow on the head.

"Lincoln, are you feeling okay," said the figure.

The white-head man finally has his view adjusted to see his sister Lily standing in front of his bed with a delightful smile on her face.

"Lily-bug?" he asked with his voice drowsed by his sleepiness. "What day is it?"

"It's Saturday, November 29, 2036. I thought you were going to be in a coma."

Lincoln was confused by his little sister's statement as he tried to get off the bed, but pain struck him out of the blue. He groaned while holding his legs. Lily quickly held Lincoln down to his mattress for his own care.

"Hey now, you need to rest big brother." she suggested, as she fix his blanket.

"What do you mean, Lily? I'm just need to-"

Lincoln then felt the growing pain on his legs. He closed his eyes and screamed in agony as Lily began to search for something to help her brother. She noticed a pill on the table of his comic book works and reach for it. She then looked around see a small cup on the floor with little water in it. She then grabbed it in a quick swipe and put the pill in his mouth.

"Here, put it in your mouth and drink the water."

Lincoln obeyed not wanting to feel the great pain. He swallowed the pill and began to drink the water out of the cup Lily was holding up to his face. He felt the pill and the water traveling down his thrown and he gasped for air afterwards. He closed his eyes and sigh in relief feeling the pain decreasing.

"I know this seems to suck, but you had gotten hurt when you went with Lynn and Lana to get some firewood." Lily explained

"I-I remember... I was with Lynn and Lana outside chopping down some wood... and then I was shot in the legs." Lincoln recalled.

"Everyone was worried about you. We tried to get you to a hospital, but the snowstorm occured."

"Snowstorm? So that means..."

"Lisa, with the help of Lori and Luna, have helped you with your injury. They did the best they could to help you."

Lincoln down on his legs and slowly removed the blanket before his eyes widened and his mouth opened wide. His legs were covered in bandage with metal sticks attached to his legs side by side to hold it still. Not only that, but there was some circular stain of blood in his bandages and his legs were a bit swollen.

"It might look bad, but they removed the bullets in your legs and they managed to help you rest."

"But that means not only I'm trapped in the basement, but you guys are trapped here from the snow."

Lily nodded in confirmation with the adult male running his hands through his white hair.

"Then how am I going to go back to New York and publish my visual novel?"

"Well, I could help you with the visual novel. I can draw your characters just like you. You taught me how to draw after all. "

Lincoln thought of the idea of Lily being a comic book illustrator as a replacement for him. It was true that he was the one who help and influence Lily to be an artist and to work in ark at her university, but working on a visual graphic novel can be tricky. He look at his little table with some of the panels and pages already been sketched by him. He look back at Lily smiling to wait for his response. He might still do it by himself, but that means he has to move his butt off his bad and go to his desk and working on his bed can be a bit difficult to draw some of the panels and characters.

"Fine, Lily, you can help me work on the graphic novel, but I can help you if you are having difficulty trying to draw some of the background in the panels," he announced much to lily's pleasure.

"Thank you Lincoln, you won't regret it!" Lily exclaimed, as she look at the pages of her brothers work, "What's your new graphic novel going to be about?"

"It's about Ace Savvy, but there's a catch," said Lincoln as Lily approach him with curiosity, "He's going to die at the end."

"What?!" Lily yelled in shock. "I thought Ace was your favorite character, Lincoln. He has help you become who you are right now."

"Yeah I know that, but I decided he needs to have an ending. He's been in pop culture and so many movies and TV shows for so long that I think he can have his final adventure."

Lily for the most part kind of understand his point. Ace Savvy was one of the biggest comic book heroes now thanks to Lincoln and there was so many television shows and movies both live-action and animated that it seems like aAce was going to be in pop culture forever and now it was his time to say go back for the deeds of an Ace Savvy fan and current author.

"I understand, so who's going to kill him?" asked Lily who was invested and interested in the story so far.

"Well Lucy and I thought it was going to be a villain who controls everybody, but I think it was going to be the Wild Cards who will kill him in the long run from the villain's deed."

"What! That means that our sisters are going to kill your hero!"

"I thought it could be a crazy shift and tone for the readers to be truly surprise how the villains is very controlling and make him or her a threat. Still, I haven't thought of the gender of the villain."

A bang to the floor caught their attention as they looked up from the main floor of the cabin. Lily decided to go and check what's going on. Lincoln lay down thinking of his injury and the unknown snowstorm that has probably covered the cabin in snow. he thought he can finish his comic soon, but now he has to get his little sister to help. For some reason, this seem to be a relief. All his life he knew to just sit down in a chair near a table for him to draw many Ace Savvy adventure and comic book issues. Now he was free temporarily to ace's fame. He is not Lincoln, the famous comic book illustrator and writer, but Lincoln, the 31 year old guy with ten sisters.

He continues to hear the footsteps above him, but it sounds like they were also speaking due to some commotions. he doesn't know what's going on, but he knew he would be in great care in his hands as they are now official stuck the cabin together as a family.

* * *

 **January 8, 2037; 7:30 a.m. - Detroit, Michigan**

In a retirement home we see two police officer standing in front of Lynn Sr. and Rita their late 60's. They have gray hair and wrinkles with white clothing provided by the retirement home.

"Mr. and Mrs. Loud, you have to understand that all of your kids are consider missing," explained one of the officers. "We need you guys to recall any last encounter with your kids."

"Well officer, the last time we remember our kids was the day we came here," said an elder Lynn Sr. "They wanted us to not live alone and due to our old age they decided to take us here. I can remember their smiles when they put us here."

"I don't remember any other encounter other than the first day we came here," explained an elder Rita. "What happen to our kids."

"They were having a reunion together, but we don't know where they went," said the second officer. "That is why we are here to ask you questions."

The parents both tried to recall any memory of a mention reunion, but nothing came out.

"Sorry officers, we don't remember." reply Lynn Sr.

"If they come back, then can we see them?" asked Rita.

Both police officers were struggling not to be frustrated at the old-timers. they seem to already forgot any encounter with their children before their disappearance. Surely they will remember something later on.

"Alright Mr. and Mrs. Loud, you take care of yourselves and have a good day."

The two officers left the retirement home heading to their police vehicle. They enter the vehicle and they sigh still frustrated from their fail attempt to get any information from the Loud parents.

"This is taking us nowhere Dan," said the first cop.

"You said it Bob," said the second officer named Steve. "Eleven people disappeared with almost half of them being famous. Do you think they have a lot of money combined?"

"I think they are one of the richest family right now," said Bob, "I think someone kidnapped them for their wealth."

"Maybe, but pray God they are not-"

A dispatch call interrupted the pairs conversation.

"...We have a report of a homicide at Broham in the Huron-Manistee National Forest..."

 **8:10 a.m. - Residence House, NY**

* * *

Clyde was starting to read the part where it showed Ace Savvy surrounded in trees and nature covered by the snow. He then noticed a small thought bubble near the beat up hero.

"I'm trapped in these surroundings. There's no escape in this cold hell hole. I am the only hero who can stop this villain, but they are here to stop me from seeking freedom. Many heroes tried to fight them off, but they are unstoppable. "

He placed the book beside him and began to call someone through his cell phone.

"Come on pick it up." he whispered in a panic.

Finally, someone answer his call.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hey Ronnie, it's me Clyde."_

 _"Clyde? How you doing and why are you calling me right now, I have to go check up a crime scene."_

 _"I need to talk to you. I think there's more in this graphic novel than anyone suspected."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"I think Lincoln knew something and he put some secret messages in this graphic novel."_

 _"What kind of messages?"_

 _"Messages to tell us what has happened to him and where he could be. I don't what it is, but it seems like he was telling us something in his graphic novel."_

 _"Okay Clyde, this better not be a prank."_

 _"This is not a prank, Ronnie. I'm fully conceived that Lincoln might have secret messages to his whereabouts."_

Silence was in the air and Clyde was worry of Ronnie Anne opinion. At last, she responded

 _"Where do you want me to meet?"_

 _"I'll go to Michigan and we can fully discuss what is fully in this graphic novel."_

 _"Okay then, call me when you arrive in Michigan._ "

The call finished and Clyde quickly grabbed the graphic novel to seek other messages within the pages of his best friend's work.

"They have no emotion, no mercy, nothing that makes a human or a hero. This villain is controlling them and there's no antidote for this madness..."

* * *

 **8:21 a.m. - Broham, Michigan**

In the location, many police officers of the Michigan state were around a red small shack with some new reporters being film to broadcast the news.

"This is ABC news reporting a homicide at Broham in the Huron-Manistee National Forest in this little shack..."

In the shack, few police officers were investigating the crime scene with two body bags on the floor. they were disgusted with what happened to the victims, but they have no clue who did and what motivate did the murderer(s) have in killing two people senseless.

Back outside, a weeping woman was shown in front of the camera with the news reporters trying to get her report of the crime.

"I was going this shack to see my husband and his friend. Mat Steiner and Jim Digg. they haven't called for weeks and I decide enter this snack to see what was going with the two. And when I did enter the snack..." The lady begin s to break down. "...Oh my god! Why they have to be killed by selfish people in the world?!"

The police officers watch the woman weeping over the deaths of her husband and his friend in the body bag. they look around in the snack seeing the wall splattered with blood and some broken pieces, the windows shattered, and the floor also smeared with blood. this was a first degree homicide which adds to terrible crimes that has occur since the disappearance of the Loud family members. The officers look at the reporters one more time seeing them doing their job to expose the world for what it is; a harsh one.


	8. Chapter 8: Fateful Morning

Chapter 8: Fateful Morning 

**November 29, 2036; 7:12 a.m. - Silver Creek Mountain**

Lincoln stares at the ceiling trying to think of how the plot of his graphic novel should continue. He had already thought of the villain and the purpose of the villain. The villain's name was Captain Super, a villain who wants Ace Savvy to be gone to be the top hero. This villain is a female character based on Lily. Why Lily? Well, it has to do with his little sister never being in his comic as one of the characters. So, he decide why not and insert her in the comic.

"Lincoln, why do I need to become the bad guy?" asked Lily, who seemed to be upset to be a villain.

"Well, I wanted you to have a grand entrance as one of my character. Plus, you kind of wanted to do my comic for me without letting me decide for at least a day," said Lincoln as he look over to see his little sister sitting in his chair with pencil and paper in her hands.

"I was just doing my brother a favor, not trying to replace."

Lily just chuckled at his little inside joke as she stared at the comic with the pencil on an empty panel towards the bottom. The panels shows Ace and Captain Super now staring down face to face. In her point of view, this showed her and Lincoln together face to face, but in more of a kindly matter. She can just imagine if it weren't for the comic plot, she can just think Ace grab hold of Captain Super's hands and look at her in his soul capturing eyes and lean close to her.

"Lily!" shouted Lincoln.

The youngest Loud sister snapped out of her fantasy to look bewildered at her brother.

"Are you okay, you seem to be stay on something?" he asked.

"Naw bro, just feeling a bit tired," Lily excused herself.

"How about you get some breakfast and bring the comic to me so I can at least work on what's my job to do."

"Don't worry, Lincoln, I'm just trying to help my big brother."

Lily walked to her brother and wrap her arms around him as he wrap his long arms around her. She felt warm and comfortable to be near her brother, and to add more comfort is smelling the sweet coconut scent on his hair. They both ended their hugs and Lily gave him the comic before walking up to the stairs.

"Hey Lincoln, do you need anything?" she asked.

"Maybe a cereal bowl," he reply before Lily exit the basement.

Lincoln sigh and look at his comic to see Lily's amazing work. it looks close to his art style and the panels look spot on, yet there was one panel that got him confused. He notice in that panel on the bottom shows the hero and the villain holds hands and looking at each other with blushes on their faces.

"I knew Lily was exhausted. She made a little mistake right here," Lincoln grumbled, as he grab the pencil and begin to use the eraser to erase the panel, "Now let's see what we have here."

* * *

 **Title: The Last Stack**

 **Issue: #1 (The Beginning)**

In the city, Ace Savvy was watching the city in the night on top pf a tall building. The lights glowing from car's headlights and many windows of many tall building and houses. The city looks marvelous and well with no sign of crime out there.

 _I was just looking around the city checking if crime haven't been taken place. This was the day that everything was going to be changed, and that day was Tuesday, November 25, 2036. it was just average night in the city where something seems a bit different. The city looks nice in this very night. The lights makes the city full of energy where the day can't mimic. It feels nice with the cold air blowing on my face as my cape wave behind me to make a presence well known. Yet, I don't know how long it will last._

RING, RING, RING!

The hero looked down at the city to see two figures robbing a bank.

 _Great, and I thought I was going to call it a night._

Ace came down from the building and landed well to enter the empty bank and see the two masked bank robbers with assault guns and a bag of the bank's money in their hands.

"Alright, guys, just drop your weapon and-"

One of the bank robbers begin to shoot. The hero begin to dodge the bullets.

"Damn it! These criminals never listen! I just need to get to them before they decide to take on further crimes."

Ace then hopped in the air and landed on one of the robbers. The other one was about to aim the hero and shoot when someone else take him down. Ace Savvy turn around to see Royal Flush and Strong Suits.

"Hey there, I was going to get him," he sighed.

"No way, it was obvious you didn't have him," said Strong Suit as she held the bank robber down.

 _These guys always want to join in my action. It's nice to have then around once a while, but I just feel like they could cover more grounds then I can. Talk about handling a large family._

"Alright then, let's just-"

It was at this moment that a large boom rang my ears and I felt my legs weak. I dropped in pain and I groan. I realized I couldn't feel my legs. I look up see red blood running down on my legs and onto the marble floor of the bank.

Strong Suit and Royal Flush was in shock to see one of the bank robber with a gun in hand. Not only that, but his eyes was blue. Strong Suit look at the second robber to see his eyes blue too. The second robber then manage to lift her up and toss her to Royal Flush. The two heroes look to see the robbers jump up in the tall building and disappear. They then look back at Ace Savvy and grab him up to take him somewhere to heal.

Meanwhile, the two robbers came to a secret place where in front of them was a blond woman with blue eyes and a blue and white body suits. In the middle of her well developed chest with CS.

"Did you take him down?" she asked.

The robbers only grinned and nods as they gave her the money bags.

"Great, so now I'm going to take you guys down."

Later on at the bank, two police officers were shocked to see the money was now gone in the bank. They plan to search around the city when the bank robbers appear knocked out and wrapped around a mental pole. They look up to see the costumed blonde flying with her arm cross.

"Thank you, ma'am! Who are you?"

"I am Captain Hero, and I want to help you guys with your crime rates." she spoke with a motherly tone.

"Thank you once again, we just wish Ace Savvy were here to congratulate you."

"Oh, I think Ace Savvy have already done that," Captain Hero whispers before she wave them goodbye and begin to fly out the distance completing her first phase of her plan.

 _And what kind of plan you are starting to think. Well it's simply, Ace Savvy time is up and he's on his last deck of cards._

* * *

Back in the cabin, Lily enter the kitchen where she sees the snow covering half of the place. She look at the clock and smile at the time. Usually most of the sisters would be sleep around seven in the morning, so she get got her a bowl for herself and for Lincoln. She grabbed the milk out of the fridge and reach for some Fruit Loops. She pour the cereal first and then pour the white liquid to make the cereal for the two bowl.

She also grab two spoons and place in each bowl. She look at her cereal and use her spoon to mix the milk and the cereal together. While the milk was wetting the multi color cereal she notice the orange loop in the middle of the rest. She grab the orange loop with her thumb and index finger and look at the loop imagining her brother in her grasp. She then place it on her mouth and she taste the wet loop slowly, enjoying and ravishing the taste.

She turn around to see the front door open suddenly. She yelp in surprise as two figures enter the cabin with some snow entering. The two figures were Lynn and Lana with their sweaters, blue jeans and black winter boots on. They held axes in their hands while holding a pile of chopped wood and they stare at their little sister.

"Hey, Lily, we just gotten more wood for the fire," said Lana as she shut the door.

"We just need to make sure this place stay warm for all of us," said Lynn as she drop the wood near the fireplace and took off her sweater. "Have you check on Lincoln?"

"Now, Lana, we know that those two porches deserve to be beaten up, but we are here to spend some time with the family," Lynn said as she walk to the kitchen to grab her own bowl of cereal.

"I know, but I wish Lincoln wasn't stuck down there for the rest of the reunion."

Lana took off her sweater and place the ax near the door. Lily stared at the ax before she made her way down the basement with the cereal bowls in hands. She walk down the basement to see Lincoln on the floor groaning.

"LINKY!" Lily shouted, as she drop the bowl and came to her brother.

"H-Hey, Lily bug, I was trying to get the pencil, but I heard the door open and you yelp, so I tried to get off the bed to see what's going on. And I fell down pretty hard," he said as Lily picked him up and place him back on the bed. She then pick up his pencil and hand it to him.

She was happy to see him wanting to protect her, but she was mad as she begin to hear two footsteps approaching. Lynn and Lana came down to the basement in full sister protect mode.

"What's going on?" asked Lynn.

"What happened?" asked Lana.

Lily turn to glare at them before she shouted, "You made Lincoln fell down!"

"Lily... I could just-"

"No, Lincoln, they have to understand that they hurt you. Those two are the one who didn't protect you!"

"What the fuck did you say?!" said Lana as she came face to face with Lily with a death glare. "I wanted Lincoln to be safe until those bastards almost killed killed him! So don't fuck say that I didn't try to protect him."

"Hey language, guys!" said Lincoln, but he knew he couldn't stop it now based on how the two blond sisters were staring at each other with flames in their eyes. He look at Lynn, who quickly spring to action.

"Alright, guys, let's just get back to the living room and let Lincoln rest," said Lynn as she got in between the two sisters, "Come on you two!"

The two sisters begin to leave the basement with Lynn separating them. Lily look at Lincoln with a sadden look before she mouthed "I'm sorry."

Lincoln looked to be by himself in the basement with the broken bowl of cereal. he was scared for the sisters to begin fighting like how the others used to do in the sister protocol call. This scared him so much it looks like a showdown between two character. So, Lincoln then draw a part in his comic to draw Lana's character facing lily character. Does this look bad to get something real to place on one's work. Actually no, for many authors take real life personal issue and place them in their works to make their stories outstanding. Maybe there were some materials he can get out of the cabin.

Later on, the white hair man lay on his bed as his breakfast was place on his bed with a breakfast board. The breakfast was eggs with bacon and the one who serve him was non other than Lynn.

"Here you go bro, some eggs and bacon for some protein in your body," she said.

"Thanks Lynn," Lincoln replied. "By the way, how' Lana and Lily?"

"They look like they want to tear each other apart," she mentioned before noticing the two broken cereal bowls. "I tell some to clean that for you."

Okay Lynn, I appreciate your help."

Lincoln watch as his sporty sister left him behind feeling a bit guilty to be the causes for the issue. Although, he manage to finish drawing the panel where Royal Flush battles with Capital Super.

Just above Lincoln in the living room, Lana and Lily can't stop glaring at one another as they goes to their separate ways while the family was just relaxing and doing their own activities with the fireplace lit up by the burning wood.


	9. Chapter 9: Mystery

Chapter 9: Mystery  


 **January 8, 2037; 9:41 a.m. - Royal Woods, Michigan**

Ronnie Anne Santiago waited at her house while wearing black jeans, a purple t-shirt, and black tennis shoes. She was looking out the window seeing some cloud on the sky. The snow storm from the previous few weeks was insane. The experts of the weather said that it was one of the longest times a snow storm has and Royal Woods was one of the city covered by snow in Michigan. Most of the snow has melted, yet they are still traces of snow on some houses and apartments.

Suddenly, Ronnie's phone begins to ring at her kitchen. She walks to the kitchen and see her cell phone with Clyde's number and picture on it. She answered the phone and held it on her face.

"Hello?" Ronnie started.

"Hey Ronnie, I'm here at Royal Woods," said Clyde. "Can you tell me where you are? I not much familiar with this town like thought."

Ronnie chuckled as Clyde did the same on the other side of the call.

"I'm at Franklin Avenue. Just look for my old childhood home. I still live here."

"Thanks Ronnie, I hope we can figure out more about Lincoln's comic," Clyde point out. "Alright then, I'm heading over there. See you later."

"Bye," Ronnie concludes the call before she hangs up the phone.

The Latina woman stares at the window looking at the small town she has lived in in her childhood. She has many memories in this small town of Michigan. Some included having to help her older brother out with his job, helping her mom around the house, and the times she would hang out with Lincoln and Clyde. Lincoln to her was just another boy who goes to the same school as she did. Still, whether it was his white hair or him having ten sisters, something drew her to him and from there she would begin to hang out with him more. Although it was just bullying him at the start of their friendship, they became great friend and they became a couple.

Then she had to move out and she was split physically with Lincoln. She hasn't heard anything about him other than his comic book career and how much money he and his family have made due to their separate talents. She was proud for the former boyfriend and best friend, but when he went missing along with his sisters something was not right.

"Lincoln was last seen at the comic book company that creates Ace Savvy 5 weeks ago, yet he was able to release it 3 weeks after being declared missing," Ronnie thought in her head wondering where on Earth is he.

* * *

 **November 29, 2036; 12:15 p.m. - Silver Creek Mountain**

Lincoln look at Lily seeing the young sister continues to work on his comic on his behave. He really believes this was just not passionate to make someone else work for him, yet here was Lily volunteering to draw the characters and setting in each panel. As of now, the first two chapters have been completed with the character Captain Hero appearing as a hero in the public eye but is truly the villain of the graphic novel. The Wild Cards have encounter captain hero during her "hero duty" and only the Royal Flush doesn't trust her. Right now, Lily was drawing for the third chapter to continue the story that has Ace Savvy and Captain Hero pairing up as partners in crimes. The draws were only in tracing so Lincoln can apply the finishing touches on the graphic novel.

"Hey Lincoln, can you tell me what happens when Ace and Captain Hero begin to stare at each other on the third panel on page 73?" asked Lily while she reveal traces of Ace and Captain Hero.

"Draw the two talking about starting to work together," said Lincoln. "Their conversation must be about Ace trying to get information out her to see her reasoning for being a hero.'

"Okay," Lily applied as she then begins to trace the speech bubble near the character's mouths. "Is this the part where she gives an emotional speech of how Ace savvy inspired her?'

"That's the one."

Lincoln watch as Lily doesn't seem to be bothered staying with him for most of the day just drawing for him. Lincoln thought it was a favor she is doing so he can do one back in return, yet he sense no exhaustion nor boredom. She hasn't eaten anything yet but the cereal in the morning and lunch is around the corner. The rest of the family is too busy doing other things around the cabin while the snow covering mostly around outside. Lily continues to imagine herself in Captain Hero's shoes staring at her hero Lincoln and speaking what her hearts have been holding for many years.

'My god... Lincoln and I are by ourselves. No one has bothered us and this could my chance to start making a move on him.' thought Lily while feeling her cheeks warm up.

"H-Hey Lincoln, how about we just talk for a while," Lily start the conversation.

"What do you mean lily, we have been talk for most of the time being here," Lincoln mentioned.

"Well... I want to talk about other things besides arts and comics," Lily explained.

"Oh, if that's what you want then I'm all ears."

Lily watch as Lincoln smile and sat up as best as he could while his legs were still recovering. Lily smiles back to see her sweet brother acting so respectful to a woman like her.

"Okay now, I want to talk about love."

"Love?" Lincoln spoke confusedly.

"Yeah, like how does it work and how can it affects a person."

Lincoln scratched his neck before stating, "To me, love is something that makes one or two people feel like they are good for one another. They can trust each other, have fun with each other, get along well and show affection that can't be done with anybody but only they themselves can experience."

Lily watched in awe hearing his words. Her brother has explained love like it was a philosophy that he has created on the spot and anyone else should follow. Many have discussed love, but when someone that you have a crush on is telling their perspective, it's something else. Hearing the words of her brother, she was in awe.

"Wow... that was great Lincoln,"

"Oh stop it Lily, I don't think I should deserves a praise for that," Lincoln stated while looking away and blushing in embarrassment. "It sounds like I'm a main character in a ron-com movie."

"That's now true Lincoln," Lily spoke out as she got off the chair she was seating and she walk to the bed. "That was a great explanation of love if I have ever heard of about love. I think you are too good for yourself."

"Well, I am the man with the plan back then, remember?"

"Yeah, I know that... but..." Lily begins to blush even more as she tries to move her hand in stealth to touch her brother's hand. "I was just wondering what love can do to a person. I hear people do many things to capture their crush's heart. If I were to be in love with someone..." Lily faces down to see her hands fingertips away from touching. "I think I would just confront them any chance they are not busy."

Lincoln watch in awe seeing her baby sister act like this. He was surprised that they are in a conversation about love, which for Lincoln it's not his thing. He has lost love many times. He lost it when Ronnie moved away. He lost it when his college girlfriend left him. He lost love when the comic company wanted him to pump out as many comics as he can about Ace savvy and only Ace Savvy. He has lost love, which is why he begins to worry about his baby sister searching for love. He search and fail to grasp it and he didn't want Lily to suffer like him.

As he was worry about love, he felt something warm. He looks down and saw lily hands holding on to his. He looks at his baby sister who only looks away with her face red as a tomato. Lincoln was surprised to see her like this, but all he did was smile and wrap his arms around her. Lily was now surprised to feel Lincoln's body pressing against hers. Her heart begins to race as it was too much contact for lily to be with her brother. But at the same time she enjoys it. She wants it to last forever. The feeling from being with Lincoln was nice and welcoming. She hopes she can stay like this and confess her love to him. If only she can muster up the strength to do so.

"Hey Lily," Lincoln broke the silence. "If you ever have any issues with love or you want to talk more, I will be here. When you are ready to find your love, I'm here."

Lily then wraps her arms around him to get her body close to him. It might be a bit embarrassing for her, but she still enjoys being with Lincoln. And that last sentence, she knows she has found her love, but she still can wait. She can wait as long as she is with him.

Meanwhile at the living room, Lucy sitting at the floor looking around while watching the fire burn the woods as the rest of the family was just talking with one another. Lucy then look back at the fire and try to make a spell while doing hand gestures towards it. While doing it just for kicks, she turns around to see Lori and Leni talking together at the kitchen. They are usually there went they chat together. Luan and Luna continues to practice their own gig with Luna playing a bass guitar she has brought with her and Luan saying different puns and jokes that manage to put a smile on her face. Then she notice that Lola was fixing Lynn's hair while Lynn was sleeping on the couch. It was weird to see Lola playing with Lynn's mohawk, yet she only guess that it was out of curiosity. For some reason, she looks around to see no sign of Lana.

Lucy got up from the floor and head upstairs. She walks into her room where she has made the room dark. She lit a match to start a candle to show some light. Lucy then closes the door and lay on the bed to secretly read the Pony Princess comic.

Outside the hallway, Lana was wearing her blue sweater, brown boots and military theme pants with her backpack on her back. She searches around the hallway before she enters her room and walk to the window. She opens the window and slowly climbs over it. She looks down to see a large pile of snow below her, so she jump off from the window and landed safely on it. She begins to shiver from the cold environment, but what brought her here to this movement was that fact she feel like she was at blame for Lincoln's accident. She was there when it happens, yet she didn't do anything. She felt responsible and she wanted to clear her mind by embracing nature. She begins to walk on the snow whistling. Her skin feeling the cold breeze and she loved it. She enjoys Mother Nature's beauty and now Mother Nature has awarded her.

She continues to walk until she looks around the trees surrounding her. The trees look very tall. So tall in fact that they look like they could reach the sky. She then notices the cloudy sky being gray. The cold breeze continues to touch her face before she heard a cry. She looks around and starts to follow the sound of the cry. She begins to speed up her movement as the cries got louder by every step. She then jumps over a medium size bush and then she was in shock. In front of her was a white rabbit begin attacked by a fox. There she was in the same position as she was when her brother was attack. Her anger and shame begin to consume her to take action. And so she did.

She reaches for her backpack and pulls out a pocket knife. She then ran to the fox and strike. The fox cry in pain as the knife stabbed its eyes. Lana wasn't finish as she wraps her arms around the fox's neck like an amateur wrestler, pulls out the knife from the fox's eye socket and repeatedly stabs it. Every strike, every stabbing has hit on the chest, the stomach, the back, and legs. Lana then yell in rage with tears in her eyes as blood pours onto her and the fox has died. She breathes heavily and stares back at the grey sky. She then looks back at the injured white rabbit only to see Lincoln on the snow laying down with blood on him. She approaches her while she whips her tears.

"I-It's okay buddy, you're going to be okay," Lana whispered to her brother. "It's gone, so you don't have to be afraid anymore."

She watches as the rabbit whimper in pain in her arms. Lana sees the rabbit in Lincoln's place and was happy to save the rabbit, yet the feeling of shame and anger was there. She still didn't save her brother.

* * *

 **9:45 a.m. - Royal Woods, Michigan**

Ronnie opened the knocking door to reveal Clyde with a yellow button up shirt, black pants, a blue coat, and brown shoes. The two embrace a hug from one another before she invited him in.

"Wow, I miss being in Royal Woods. Sure brings back many memories," mentioned Clyde.

"True, that's why I decide to stay here when I became a cop. I have been in this town for so long that it a part of me," said Ronnie as the two head to the living and sat down on the couch. "So Clyde, what have you found in the comic."

"Oh my... I have found many things off with the comic," Clyde announced as he pull out the graphic novel from his coat. "I didn't see it at first, but when I close look through the comic it reveal many things. Take a look of this."

Clyde opened the comic to show a page where Ace Savvy is doing his usual hero duty. Clyde then pointed at a close up of Ace Savvy flying.

"You see here, Ace Savvy has always had a strong chin throughout his appearance in a certain way. Lincoln was able to do it like the original creator. Except, in this panel Ace's chin is not strong."

Clyde points the chin of the superhero.

"Ace's chin isn't rounded. Some say it was due to old age, but Lincoln still would keep the strong chin."

"What does a charterer's chin has to do with Lincoln."

"Here's the thing, Lincoln didn't drew this panel. I know this because in the later chapters towards the ending Ace savvy's chin is strong again. It looks like someone had helped make this comic, so maybe hat person must have caused the disappearance of Lincoln."

Ronnie looks at the comic and right back at Clyde.

"Clyde, it might be a theory, but I don't know if it's strong enough to explain where is Lincoln and what happened to him," Ronnie stated.

"Here's the thing though. Ace Savvy has a timeline in this story. Look at the beginning chapter," Clyde added as he flip- back to the first page. "Look at this journey entry from Ace Savvy."

 _"I was just looking around the city checking if crime hasn't been taken place. This was the day that everything was going to be changed, and that day was Tuesday, November 25, 2036..."_

Ronnie was surprised to see the date. It was that same exact date that the comic agent told the investigators that Lincoln last spoke with him three days ago. This meant that Lincoln was starting to working on his comic. Ronnie thought about what has happen to Lincoln. All she got was Lincoln started working on his comic, but had somebody else to help. Maybe that somebody might be a suspect that led to Lincoln's disappearance, but what about the rest of the family.

"So Lincoln stared working on the comic with somebody to help him."

"Yes, but that's just the beginning of it Ronnie," Clyde continues as he flip to a random page. "When I continue to read the comic, I can't help but notice things in the background."

The African American shows a page of Ace Savvy and Captain Hero encountering for the first time in the first chapter. Ronnie looks at the comic to see the heroes, but something about the new character made her feel like she has seen the person before.

"When I saw this page I thought it was just character interaction scene in the panel, but when I look closer to the background..."

Clyde points to the background of the night sky with moon shinning above. Around the moon there was something that caught the police officer's eyes. There was a group of numbers. The numbers were 12-9-12-25.

"I notice these numbers," Clyde revealed. "Now when Lincoln and I used to do this, we just put random cypher just to put Easter eggs for the hardcore fans. That was just the younger days, but to see this right now, this means that Lincoln was trying to send a message within the comic. So I took the liberty to write every single cypher that was hidden with the comic in my journal."

Clyde pulls out a blue journal and opens it up to a page with many writing of numbers, random letters, and signs. The two were amazed at the display of cypher in front of them.

"I haven't decoded them yet, so I came here to show you this."

"This is great for the case, Clyde!" exclaimed Ronnie. "Maybe this will reveal what happened to Lincoln and locate where he is."

With the two friends having the information they needed, they decide it would be best to bring it to the police department.


	10. Chapter 10: A Pleasant Meal

Chapter 10: A Pleasant Meal

 **November 29, 2036; 8:23 p.m. - Silver Creek Mountain**

Lincoln looks around the dinner table seeing everyone eating the rice, beans, and chicken pleasantly. It's been a while to be out of his room since he started to put his time and effort into his comics. He and Lily have been spending more time making the graphic novel than spending time with the rest of the siblings. So much time putting details of each panel of the comics to unfold a story he is trying to share to the world and retire Ace Savvy.

The table was not much loud as Lincoln expected. What he sees was his sisters eating food like normal people for once. It's funny to see how they act civil now than what they did back in the old Loud House. Just seeing all his sisters, both young and old, acting so independent and mature. It was baffle, but they manage to get through life for now. For him, all was there was his passion of comics. He wanted to make a name of himself in the comic book industry, and he has done. Well, in a way that made Stan Lee famous for still working on the Marvel comics over the years. Lincoln feels like an old man that might lose his touch if he's done going to finish Ace once and for all.

The white haired man was eating his meal where he sat beside Lily and Lucy. Everyone else continues to eat, but it seem like they want to say something just by the look of their eyes. What they did want to say is Lincoln's guess since it's been a while he has talked to the rest of the family due to the incident. Just to help break this weird silence filling in the room, Lincoln cleared his throat.

"So... this is a great meal," he said as he ate a couple of meat off the fork. "It's actually good and just being around with you guys has given me to opportunity to actually bond."

"Why thank you Lincoln," Lori spoke. "Leni and I boiled the rice and beans, and Luan heated the chicken."

"It's true and we had a great time working together to make this food," Leni join in.

"Yeah, and I bet the chicken enjoy it too because he stayed in the oven for a long time," joked Luan.

Everyone made a chuckle and two, yet Lincoln had this weird feeling. He looks around the table to see Lana watched him, but then she looked away and was focus on eating her meal. He glanced at Lily to see she was just enjoying her meal, but she has one of her foot next to his legs. It was just there, but Lincoln was feeling a bit uncomfortable not because it's injuries, but because it feels wrong in a way.

"Yo Lincoln, how's your comic going?" asked Luna. "I heard great things from Lucy."

"Well, it's going great," he answered. "I have this dark storyline for Ace, and with the help of Lily it's coming through."

Everyone nods their heads, and Lily was grinning ear to ear in pride. She was helping her brother and no one else with the comics. With their minds of art and storytelling, the comic will be a master piece. Just thinking about it makes her face heat up.

"It seems like our brother have a favorite sister with him," comment Lola with a smug look.

"Oh stop it beauty queen, you know you all are my favorite in equal measure," Lincoln mentioned.

Lily glare at Lincoln belief that everyone sister is his favorite. It's like communism where everything is the same, but it makes society bland. Lucy looked at Lily seeing her behavior towards Lincoln acting up. Ever since that talk in the room, the goth sister is a close eye on the youngest sister. Lily's behavior has shown to have a more affection towards Lincoln, but she's not the only one to have strange behaviors. Lana has begun to act differently. She's keeping herself away from the rest and is looking at Lincoln strangely as well. Lucy's guess is that Lana still blames herself for Lincoln's injuries.

"Oh well, if he did I could just put him in a submission lock if he does," joked Lynn as everyone else laughed.

'I'll cut you if you did,' thought Lily. 'I'm his favorite, but he says those kindling words to fool you idiots. And tonight will be mine chance to make him his favorite.'

* * *

 **January 8, 2037; 12:25 a.m. - Police Department, MI**

Ronnie and Clyde made their way to the department where they both were racing time. They bust through the door and head to the chief's office. When they got there, the chief was looking at the case file of the Loud family.

"Chief, I have a friend of mine who thinks have a clue of what happened to them," announced Ronnie.

The chief then look at Clyde, seeing the 31 year old man holding a journal and Lincoln Loud's comic that everyone has been talking about from the works of one of the missing victim.

"Ronnie, this is not the time for an old reunion from a friend," the chief argued. "Get back out there and-"

"Excuse me chief, my name is Clyde and I used worked with Lincoln Loud," he introduced himself. "We used to make comic books ourselves before we worked on the same company in different projects. Ronnie brought me here to assist you on the case."

"Look sir, I know you miss your old pal-"

"I do, and I think I can help," Clyde continued. "Lincoln and I used to make cryptic messages and Easter eggs in our comics. They are just secret messages for the readers and only die-hard fans know this."

"I don't get what you are saying," said the confused chief.

"I'm saying that I have gathered cryptic messages in the graphic novel my friend release when he was still missing. I believed there are messages trying to contact people for help."

The chief look at Clyde and Ronnie, not sure about the cryptic message theory they are throwing at him. He looks around his office and he sighed.

"I give you one chance to explain these messages you have found," said the chief. "Let's go to the investigation room."

The chief, Ronnie and Clyde walk to the investigation room before Clyde place down the comic and the notebook onto the table. Clyde then opens the two as the chief and Ronnie watched and observe.

"When I start to read the comic, I was getting into the story," said Clyde. "I was so into the panels and drawing as I read. It's pretty dark for an Ace Savvy story, but it doesn't confluent the university it's in."

"Okay you're going off track," commented Ronnie.

"Sorry about that, and as I was saying the comic it's good in story and illustration. But then as I was looking into the illustration I notice these cryptic messages that I wrote in my journal."

Clyde shows his journal that had numbers and letters filling in different pages. The chief and Ronnie glance at the pages seeing in the top the chapters of the graphic novel.

"The first one I saw was in chapter third with the numbers 12-9-12-25. I know this is an easy massage to decode since it uses the cyphering technique of the numbers repenting a letter. So when I translate the numbers into letters..."

Clyde pulls out pencil and start to decode the numbers. The numbers were then turn to letters where they see the word LILY.

"Lily? What does Lily have to do with this," said Ronnie Anne Santiago.

"You mean Lily Loud. Is she involved in anyway?" asked the chief.

"I-I don't know. There are still many other codes that I'm not familiar with," mentioned Clyde. "I never use these kinds of messages in my comics anymore."

"Alright then, I'll get someone to decode and decipher these messages with you in your journal. Ronnie, I need you to continue investigating the state. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can solve this case."

Ronnie and Clyde nods their as the chief then begin to make a phone call. Ronnie pat Clyde's back before she gets ready to go out the department to continue investigating. Things are beginning to come together.

* * *

 **November 29, 2036; 10:45 p.m. - Silver Creek Mountain**

After the dinner, they spend some sibling bonding in the living room. Lisa however took Lincoln back to his room with some help from others. She is giving pain killers to Lincoln for the pain of his legs and is checking on his heart rate and temperature with some equipment she still has with her in case of emergencies like this one.

"Alright Lincoln, it seems that your leg is still badly hurt, but these pain killers are helping you," she explained. "Your heart rate is steady, and your body temperature is a bit below average but nothing to fear. Just get some sleep and I'll find a way to make your recovery process go fast."

"Thanks Lisa!" said Lincoln as he quickly put the pain killers in his mouth and swallow it with a cup of water.

"You're welcome dear older brother, but make sure you get a good night sleep."

Lisa walks up the stairs to exit his room and Lincoln looks at the ceiling to think about his predicament. He never thought he would get hurt and he thought he can balance his with his family. But atlas he is spending more time on the graphic novel than his siblings, and he feels bad about it.

'Sorry guys, I'll make it up to you someday,' Lincoln thought as he then slowly close his eyes and then begin to sleep.

In the next hour, everyone was in their rooms either sleeping, or doing their normal activities in their rooms. It was quiet, but there were footsteps on the top floor. There was Lily walking through the hallway barefoot and wrapped in her blanket, which is the only source of warmth around her. She was ready to take action as she walk down the stairs and was looking the door that lead to Lincoln's room. It was her time to show appreciation for her big brother after her help him for the comic. She breathes heavily and her body was heated in the moment. She was bringing her hand to the doorknob and slowly turns it. The door opens to reveal a bit of light down where Lincoln is at. Lily slowly starts to walk down the stairs trying to find each step. When she finally made it to the last step, she was then shocked of what she saw. There in her way was Lana with a lantern sitting on the floor touching Lincoln's hair, and she was staring daggers at Lily.

"What are you doing here?" whispered Lana. "What were you going to do with Lincoln?"

"I could I ask you the same thing," said Lily with a similar glare back to Lana.

"I'm protecting my protecting my brother," she answered. "I didn't want him to get hurt after those hunters almost killed him. I was blaming myself for it and you made me feel like complete shit. I then decide to guard him tonight and every night until we get back."

Lily then glances down to see Lana holding an ax in her hands on the other hand.

"I'm protecting him from anyone who will hurt him. That's including you guys."

"Lana, you're just talking crazy. How about you and I go back to our rooms and we can talk about this," suggested Lily.

"I'm not willing to have you be with Lincoln."

"Fine... you left me no choice."

Lily then covers Lana with her blanket, revealing her almost naked body covered only by her bra and panties. Lana got the blanket off her quickly, but then she felt Lily's arms around her throat and covered her with a cloth on her face. Lana tried to use the ax, but then she slowly begins to fade due to the scent from the cloth. The tomboy sister was cussing the youngest sister until she was drop to the floor. Lily was standing tall and she was grinning to take out on barriers, but then she turn around to see Lincoln looking at her with shock.

"Lincoln, this is not what it looks like!" Lily tried to excuse herself.

"What did you do Lily?" Lincoln asked in fear.

"I was just… Well I…"

The youngest sister couldn't figure out what to say, but Lincoln look to see Lana knocked out with the ax near her. He looks back at Lily and sees the cloth in her hand with a stain on it. He then quickly reaches for the ax, but Lily kicked it out of his reach.

"Lincoln, I never thought you were going to use that ax on me!"

She then drags him out of the bed where he landed hard. He groan in pain as Lily then saw an half empty cup of water and smile.

"Hey Lincoln, what if I told you this is a dream," Lily begin to explain. "It's part of the graphic novel. Ace finds Captain Hero battling Royal Flush. He thinks Captain Hero is the bad guy, but it's Royal Flush."

She then pulls a blue pill from her bra and then shoves it in Lincoln's mouth. He tries to get it out, but Lily quickly got the cup of water and begins to pour the water onto Lincoln's mouth. He desperately tries to breath from the water, so he begins to swallow the water along with the pill. As he was done, he started coughing for oxygen, but his vision was starting to become a bit blurry and his body was beginning to feel weak.

"It's just a dream Lincoln," Lily whispers. "This is for the graphic novel when Royal Flush was the culprit. Because of this, Ace and Captain Hero feel closer in a romantic way."

Lily carries Lincoln back to the bed with all her strength and she lay next him looking to his eyes. His eyes were in a trance, which Lily smiled as she move forward and plant her lips onto Lincoln's lips. She then wraps her body onto her brother feeling the warm of her body on to hers. She continues to kiss her brother while she pushed her tongue into his mouth to feel his. This is what she wanted from her brother; a pleasant kiss, and now she will give him a pleasant meal.

Lily pulls away from the kiss to begin taking off his clothes slowly to make her heart beating in participation. She took off his shirt to reveal his tone chest and stomach that she was craving for. She then lean forward to his neck and kiss it softly. She then went down to kiss his chest and his stomach. As she went further down, she then pulls down his pants slowly to be careful of his injuries.

"This will make you feel better Lincoln and you will remember me as the one you love the most," said Lily.

She then unstrapped her bra to reveal her cup C breast and her panties.

"And I will give you what you've been searching for, relief and love."

She then begins to pull down his underwear looking at her prize. She then went on top of him to position herself for the activity to show her love. She went down to feel his rod penetrate her, and she yelp in surprise of the feeling. She has practiced with other objects to prepare her body, but they weren't big as her brother's. She continues to go down with her eyes shut and the pain slowly begins to turn into pleasure. As she has finally got it all in, she looks back at her brother and begins to move up and down. She breathes heavily and stared to feel pleasure upon her groin areas and she has never felt so much relief.

Lily then laid on her brother to have her breast touched his chest; to have her stomach touched his, to be one. She continues to move up and down, and Lily was moaning quietly as possible while covering her mouth with Lincoln's neck to give him a hickey. She speeds up her paste as she felt her walls wrap tightly around her brother's log.

"Oh my god I'm going to-"

The warming and tight feeling cut her off in joy as she came. She lay onto Lincoln to catch her breath. She too can feel Lincoln's warm semen in her. It felt moist and hot, and she loved every single second of it.

"S-See Lincoln, I'm helping you with your comics and this is just a great dream you will fantasied about."

Lily then closes her eyes, but she quickly opens it to see Lana on the floor. She sighs to have to deal with the one sister that has to be in her way.

"I wish I could stay in your warmness, but I have a disgusting rat to take care of."


	11. Chapter 11: Decoded

Chapter 11: Decoded

 **Thursday; January 8, 2037; 4:36 p.m. - Police Department, MI**

Ronnie Anne Santiago and the chief watch outside the investigation room as comic book illustrator Clyde McBride was talking with the person that would help decode and decipher the messages in the graphic novel. This person was a fifty year old man name Dip Grant. He has white messy hair, pale skin, blue eyes, a shaggy beard, wearing a navy blue suit. He is well known for studying different cipher techniques and characteristics from Harvard.

He knows his craft, but he was interested in the case when hearing about the missing case of the Loud siblings. He stated in his own words, " _Knowing Lincoln Loud, the comic book illustrator, wanted to use his graphic novel as a stress message, this must mean he was really seeking help._ "

The two officers can see the two master minds trying to decipher the symbols by writing varieties of numbers, letters, and symbols. Then they begin to figure out what they mean. They would ask one another what one code would mean, or they would have little arguments here and there.

"My God, they have been there for a long time. They do understand that they are doing a major case here?" the chief questioned.

"I understand chief, but these guys are the only thing that can get us a greater lead to the disappearance of the Loud siblings," answered Ronnie as she runs her eyes in exhaustion.

Inside the investigation, Clyde was going through his notebook full of known codes and ciphers he wrote in from the graphic novel. Dip Grant was looking at the notebook seeing pages of codes and symbols he never thought would be possible to find in a graphic novel. He was really interested to how Lincoln Loud know these in the first place and where can he be.

"This is really interesting," spoke Dip as he rubs his head. "On all of my years I never an artist purposely made messages so complex to decipher and decode. Its a challenge I enjoy and want to do for my career."

"Wow, at least you are enjoying it. Me on the other hand, I feel like falling asleep," Clyde commented. "I never thought my friend would go over board with this. Maybe it was a way to trick who ever has him so he was able to send it to sale to the whole world."

"He's clever, yet people are naive to tell if an artist like him is really in trouble."

"Yeah, but I feel lucky that I managed to caught it as soon as I can," said Clyde as he flip to the graphic novel pages. "So on chapter 10 she begins to get everyone in the Wild cards to be in her control. And so far with what we have is that Lily is the prime suspect."

"Indeed Clyde, based on what we have so far is that Lily, the youngest of the Loud family, is the suspect based on Lincoln describing the danger of her and how she has Lana Loud and him under her obey, but we still don't have any word about the rest of the siblings yet."

The two continue to look for more ciphers and hidden messages, feeling somewhat tired and drained of the search. Outside the room, the chief and Ronnie could feel that they are up to something and are gathering as much information as possible, yet they wish it could be quicker. Its a very important case for them and the rest of the world to want to be solved with little to no harm done as of now they are investigating. She doesn't what lily did to the family, but she wants to take her down before anymore harm can be done.

"Hey chief, I'm going to get some coffee. Do you want some?"

"Naw I'm good, but those two better get this right," said the chief.

Ronnie walk out and exit the police department seeing snow still outside. She begin to walk to the coffee shop, where she quickly asked for one black coffee. She look around the shop and sat on a seat neat the window. She look outside hoping out there her friend Lincoln was there alive.

 **Thursday; December 6; 10:49 a.m. - Silver Creek Mountain**

In the cabin, the whole Loud siblings were listening to Luna's guitar playing sweet melody while touching the strings. Everyone were sitting close to the fireplace where instead of heat they felt, they feel warmth and comfort. They enjoy the melody hitting great notes to keep a joyful yet relaxing vibe. Although, two Loud siblings did not feel comfortable. That was Lincoln and Lana, feeling not comfortable but trapped in one place with the culprit. That culprit was Lily Loud, who was the girl close to Luna's as she was humming along with Luna to feel connected with the whole family.

It's been almost a week since the incident. Lincoln and Lana thought it was a sick nightmare, not a true event, but they were wrong. Lily did knock Lana out to get to her prey, and Lincoln was knock out before feeling his body strain from under the belt. They both knew that they were now part of Lily's control, which is funny because Lincoln actually wanted Lily's character Captain Hero to start messing with Ace Savvy and Royal Flush's mind. It seems now that life was imitating art.

They both feel trapped and not know what to do. Lincoln is mostly stuck in the basement with Lily, where he can feel her hot breath on his neck and her hands around his body as he continues to work on his graphic novel. Lana thought she can go and tell someone about Lily's obsession with Lincoln, but Lana still feels the protective instinct to watch her brother. Lily made her feel guilty for the wood incident with the hunters, so it was a weakness fully exposed when Lily threaten Lana she will hurt Lincoln with her love if Lana say anything to anyone. To add insult, Lily also promise that she might let Lana "share" Lincoln as an reward. So, the two have no one to talk to or seek help from as Lily would also bond with the rest of the siblings more.

The song was done and everyone was clapping for Luna for her talent for using a guitar. She bow down and place her guitar down to continue the bonding.

"Alright, this is sweet to just relax by the fire," said Luna as she close her eyes and place her hands behind her head to relax.

"So, what else can we do to? I know one of you twerps have something to show to the others?" asked Lori holding a wine glass.

"Oh, can Lincoln show us his graphic novel. I heard he has already reach the 9th chapter," mentioned Lucy.

"About that, I don't thin no you guys might understand the context," Lincoln quickly said on his wheelchair. "Besides, my graphic novel is at the-"

"Here it is," said Lucy as she held the graphic novel to her brother.

"Thanks Lucy, but I'm going to show you the character designs, the settings, and the villain. I want to to show you guys how the story looks like."

Lincoln open the graphic novel to show the characters. There everyone was in awe. They see realistic art in front of them and they can see themselves in the Wild Cards group. When Lincoln flip a page to show the new villain, they were mostly frighten how sinister Captain Hero looks with one red eye glowing with a sinister grin. He looks at his audience to see Lily did not look happy, even though that's her self portrait. He then flipped to the settings where they can see the nice coloring and outline of the surrounding and locations of the comic books. Although, some notice some little marks and signs in some of the details.

"So what happens in the story?" asked Luan. "Hope this would be a comic thing."

"Well, Captain Hero has tricked people to believe she's a hero, but she's truly a villain," he answered. "Her abilities is to control others against their will."

"That seems a bit dark don't you think?" Lynn questioned. "I mean I know some sickos who have battle against me, but your character sounds dead evil."

"That's the story. I just want to make Ace savvy to be more series in this graphic novel. Many people thinks that I'm the best comic illustrator for writing childish stories for the hero, well not any more."

"I hope my character doesn't get dirty and join the bad guys," Lola commented. "Than that just makes my character seem filthy, and I don't like that."

Everyone laugh at Lola's comment, but Lana looks at Lily to see the youngest sister given glares at the Miss America. She wished she can tell her twin sister about the situation she and Lincoln are in, but she trapped. She was in Lily's control.

"Alright everyone, we need to do more sibling bond. It's great to have others around you," Leni suggested. "I want to spend all of today with all of you."

"Cute second oldest sibling, this activity was relaxing and calming," said Lisa as she clear her glass with her shirt before placing it back to her face.

"Yeah it was, but now I have to finish my comic now," Lincoln stated.

"Here Lincoln, let Lana and I help you out," spoke Lily with a smile.

Lily and Lana came to Lincoln to help him move the wheelchair and to the basement. While everyone was waving to Lincoln, he felt like there was no way to seek help under Lily's watch. Lily and Lana grab each arm from Lincoln and carry him to go down the steps. Each step makes a creek, and it reminds Lincoln of the large beats his heart was making from being close to Lily. They finally made it to the basement where the two sisters place Lincoln on the bed.

"You know, I know you were just explaining about your comic, but why does it sounds like you are trying to say that I'm a villain in real life," asked Lily with a stern expression. "I don't mind being talked about, but hearing the disrespect from your mouths makes me feel anger. Am I not making you feel good?"

"I was just telling them about Captain Hero. She's not you."

"Yeah Lily, Lincoln didn't want to make you mad," said Lana trying to help her brother out.

"Funny you should say that Lana, because I can tell that the villain even closely resemble me. And not only that, Lincoln has begin to use our experience to tell an Ace Savvy story. Seems ironic that the story you are telling in your graphic novel is closely the same to the story that's happening here right now."

"Lily, you are looking into this a bit too much. it's just a Ace Savvy story," said Lincoln as he was gripping his hand on his pants. "A-And p-plus, you are my sunshine and I'm yours."

Lily slightly giggled as she approach Lincoln and gave him a deep kiss. Lana looks disgusted, but she saw Lily looking at her with open eyes watching her as she grab Lincoln's head to make her kiss deeper. She back away from the kiss with a little rail of saliva running down.

"My Linky, always knowing the words to make me fall in love with you," Lily said as she play with his hair. "I hope we can be together alone, but I still have a fellow sibling with us."

"You are disgusting and sick! You should be in an asylum," Lana shouted in anger.

"That's cute, because you aren't an angel yourself. I have seen been affect by my words, and now you are in my command to serve me and to attack anybody getting close to Lincoln or me. Got it!"

Lana could look down in sham, and as for Lincoln, he can still feel the taste of Lily's tongue.

 **12:23 p.m.**

Lana watched as she see Lincoln and lily working on the graphic novel. they continue to draw the panels for the comic, and Lana was there making sure Lincoln doesn't do anything that would get them both in trouble. She wished that she could have over powered lily, but somehow she was overpowered. And Lily manage to get in her head like a psychologist. Lily might have learn how to do other things rather than just knowing how to make art.

Everything was mostly quiet, well except for some occasion where Lily would continue to harass Lincoln's body with no permission in break times. Lana wished she can just get the jump on lily, but she was too unpredictable than the alligators she fought in her younger days. While doing so, she look at Lincoln's blushing face, seeing how fragile and expose he was. Lana watch in a trance seeing Lincoln getting pleasure and hearing him moan. Lana wants to look away, but it just brings her closer to wanting to do the same to take care of him.

Suddenly, the basement door open and somebody was coming down. lily stopped her pleasure and continue working on the graphic novel. Lincoln stopped working and pretend he was asleep to hide his blush and his guilt.

"Hey, how's everything going down here?" asked Lynn, wearing a red sweatpants with a white T-shirt.

"It's great, just helping Lincoln with his comic, right Lana?" Lily asked Lana.

"Yeah, and I was just watching her doing that and watching Lincoln for his health sake."

Lincoln felt sweat running down his face. He doesn't want Lynn to know about what's going on. If that happens, then lily is going to go for her. Lynn is an athlete and could defend herself, but Lily was a mind manipulator. If she gets Lynn in her control, then there's no way it's going to be good.

"Oh okay, and Lily do you still want to learn about take downs?" asked Lynn, getting ready for an answer.

"Oh I'm sorry Lynn, but I was going to be with Lisa first before I finished my part of the comic," Lily answered. "Maybe later."

"Alright then, just tell me when you're ready."

Lynn begin to walk back up, which made Lincoln learn lily has been learning stuff from their sisters and using it against them. She is getting too close with them and she's wrapping them under her strings. she was the puppet master and they are the puppets, including Lincoln and Lana.


	12. Chapter 12: Royalty

Chapter 12: Royalty

 **Thursday; December 6, 2036; 2:15 p.m. - Silver Creek Mountain**

Lincoln was working on chapter 11 of his graphic novel as Lily was watching him. She came back after talking with Lisa about getting to people's head and how to look in a psych of a person's mind. She decides to watch his works instead, not wanting the villain based on her look like a mad lady, but a sweet heart who just wants the attention she deserves. Lana was on the other side of the bed, chain up like a dog lily thinks she is and has her mouth tape up. Her purpose was only to watch the two of them in protection. While Lincoln was finishing drawing the battle between Ace Savvy and a controlled Strong Suit, Lily look at the drawing to see Ace savvy cupping Strong Suit's face.

"What are you doing Linky?" Lily asked with a grin that put the Grinch to shame.

"I'm drawing the part where Ace is trying to get Strong Suit out of the control," he stated.

"I see that, but I don't like the way it looks so romantic between those two."

"Well, everyone in the Ace Savvy fandom wants these two to be a couple, so I giving the fans what they want."

Lily giggled before she grab the page and rip it to shred. Lincoln was going to scream or shout, but lily quickly warps her hands around his mouth.

"It had to be done sweetie dear. If I have you as mine, then Captain Hero should have Ace Savvy as hers," Lily said as she slowly let her hand out of Lincoln's mouth. "Besides, Ace and Strong Suit would be the most disgusting couple ever... unless..."

"Lily, I'm trying to apply that I have a thing with Lynn. I'm not sick like someone I know," he commanded.

Lily laughs a bit before she slaps Lincoln on the face. Lincoln was shook by the strike, as he then holds his face in pain. Lana wanted to get Lily, but she was chained up and couldn't scream curse words at her with her taped mouth.

"That's no way to treat you lover Linky. I need to punish you."

Lily reaches for something in her pocket with her left hand, while she grabbed Lincoln's hand with her right hand. She then pulls out a hammer she kept to punish her hostage.

"Wait! Wait! I'm sorry for my statement. That was fucking stupid of me!" he shouted. "I should never say those things to you my sweet heart, my lady bug, my life! I was just taken back by my foolish thinking."

Lily slowly places the hammer down as she hugged him.

"That's okay; I just didn't want you to think of those dirty things. I want you to be pure with me," lily implied as she then got up ad was starting to go upstairs. "I want you to not have any thought like that again."

Lily then exit and the basement and close door before locking it with a key she got from Lori from their previous conversions about family and memories. She found herself to be in the living room of the cabin, where the young blonde woman has everything she need. She has finally capture Lincoln to be hers, and she has Lana to protect them like a guard and obey her every command. Also, she has conceived everyone that nothing bad has happen between the three. Her talk with Lisa has her taking a mentality of a genius to cover her tracks and hide the unwilling romance between her older brother and herself. She also has the strength of ten men thanks to Lynn training session the two has together from spare time. She was a force not to be mess with.

Lily makes sure they don't anything to bring attention to the rest of the siblings. That includes making the basement soundproof; threatening them with any weapons she was carrying, and many other ways to downgrade them from seeking help.

Right now, she was getting upstairs to do another training session with Lynn. This time the former pro-wrestler was training her young sister how to put sleeper holds on to opponents. Lily went to her room to change her clothes. She was now putting on black yoga pants and a white t-shirt on and was going to Lynn's room.

She enters Lynn's room where she can see a wrestling mat on the floor with weights up to 100 pounds each besides the mat, sports equipment on one side of the room, her bed on the other side.

"Hey Lily, ready for the training?" asked Lynn as she was wearing red gym shorts and a black muscle shirt showing her tone muscle she earn from her workouts.

"Yes I am," Lily exclaimed with excitement in her voice, wanting to learn more move sets to bring her enemies down.

"By the way, how's Lincoln?" Lynn asked.

"He's doing great! Why you ask?"

"Just want to know how my little bro is doing, that's all."

Meanwhile, Lola was in her room with putting on different shade on her face with a light on it to see which one was the perfect match for clear skin. She was observing her beautiful face in the mirror seeing her reflection with no doubt she was a true gift from God to show to humanity what true beauty looks like. Behind her was her room, where she has place her many of her gorgeous trophy on a wooden shelf on one side of the wall, her bed on the second side, and her mirror was on the third side of the room. She turns around to see the snow starting to fall from the sky through the window on the last side of the wall in the room. She wishes she could just go out and just make show angels and play with her siblings.

Speaking on siblings, she starts to think how close Lana and Lily are to Lincoln. She thought it was cute at first, but now she believes those two were just hogging the brother from the rest of the family. Lola wishes she can at least have some bond with her older brother. She hasn't seen him around much due to his career making comic books, and she wish they could just talk about stuff. She remember when she was six Lincoln was her beauty pageant couch, helping her improve on her beauty. Because of him, she has won multiple beauty pageant and has become Miss America many times.

The beauty pageant queen also want to know how Lana is feeling, since the incident with Lincoln happened, she could see it really mess Lana up. She tries talking with her, but she was in some sort of a trance. Lola wipe her face with a napkin to take out her make and was exiting the room wearing pink slippers, pink pajama pants, and a white shirt with a pink heart in the middle. She walk through the hallways, where she can here Luna singing a song that sounds like she was describing being trapped in the cabin from the snow, Leni and Lori where just discussing about relationships in general, and Luan was practicing a comedy routine with her puppet Mr. Coconut. Lola knew that Lucy was in her room being her gothic self and Lisa was trying to work on a cure to heal Lincoln faster based on lily request.

She walk down to the living room and went to reach for the basement door, but it was lock. This was strange to Lola, who knows that Lincoln would let people in while he's working on the comic. Unless he was either was very focus on his comic or he just want some alone time. She can understand that as he is a man, and admittedly a handsome man. She can see his strong feature from the tone face with his perfectly combed white hair. She knew he can win any woman with just a look.

Lola can feel her face heat up in embarrassment thinking about Lincoln like that. She doesn't want to look like a sicko who's in love with her brother. She just admires how he looks, nothing more. She just believes he and she might be the only beauty people in the world.

"Hello," said Lola as she knocks on the door. "Are you busy down there?"

"I am," stated Lincoln, barely heard behind the door. "I'm starting to have a tough writer's block."

"How's Lana, is she's taking care of you?"

"She is, and she's doing a fine job."

"O-Okay then Lincoln, I'll speak with you when you have the time."

Lola turns around to be spooked from a sudden appearance of an exhausted and sweating Lily.

"Jesus Lily, you scared the hell out of me!" she stated.

"How are you doing trying your different shaping?" Lily asked pleasantly. "I was just having a training session with Lynn."

"It's good, but I was hoping to spend time with Lincoln. I haven't talking with him much since we got here."

"Alright then, I'll see what I could do," Lily said with a smile. " _Why can't you wait like everyone else, you bitch!"_

"Okay then, I'll be in my room or check on the others if they want to try on my make products I brought. Maybe Leni and I can talk about which make up is the best out of others."

Lola walk up stairs, still thinking about what topic she can talk about with her brother. Lily uses her keys to unlock the door and enter the basement. She walks down to see Lincoln working on a different page and Lana observing Lincoln.

"What do you have there, Lincoln," she asked.

"Well, I made a new panel where Captain Hero has Ace Savvy wrap in her arms while a controlled Strong Suit is fighting against other non-control members of the Wild card alongside a controlled Royal Flush," Lincoln answered.

Lily looks at the page to blush at the sight of her character holding Lincoln's character like a married couple.

"Now this is better! This is why I love you Lincoln. You understand what the people want."

She kissed Lincoln before and then walks up to Lana. She grab the duct tape and yank it off her face, making Lana yelp in pain.

"Hey dog, has he try do anything while I was gone."

"N-No," answered Lana. "He was just asking me if it looks good, and I just agree it looks good."

Lily glares before she softens her expression and smile in glee and pats her head.

"Good girl, and for that you can get a reward, a reward that I decide to give you tonight."

Lana and Lincoln both look at each other while lily walk to grab the wheelchair.

"By the way Lincoln, you're having a break," Lily announced. "Lola wants to walk with, and I see she just a lonely bitch wanting a sibling's attention. I see nothing wrong with it unless it gets physical."

Lincoln sighs in relief, finally getting of his prison and getting to talk with one of her sister that isn't lily. He just needs to make sure that he grabs a folded sheet of paper and place in his pocket. Lily walks upstairs, taking the wheel chair to the living room before she came back and grab Lincoln in a bridal way.

"Look at this Lincoln, member this warmth feeling coming from me before you enter that skank's room," Lily whispers in his ears.

 **2:30 p.m.**

Lily push the wheelchair to Lola's room, where Lincoln was happy to see his other sister practicing her poses for the beauty pageant like she was six years old.

 _"Get a room you disgusting display of human filth,"_ Lily thought.

Lola turns around to see her two siblings approaching her.

"Hi guys," Lola said as she stopped her poses and stand in front of the two with a sweet smile. "I'm happy to see that face more."

Lincoln chuckled as Lily was struggling not to hit Lola on the face with that comment.

"Lily decides that I should just relax for once," Lincoln lied. "She's too caring for me."

Lily was blushing mentality, hearing her love's comment, but on the outside she just light giggled with a smile and pat Lincoln's head.

"Thanks Lincoln, and now I should go... G-Give you t-two space..." spoke lily as she slowly but surely walks out of the room leaving the door open.

Lola was happy to see Lincoln with their first close encounter in the cabin. She observes his face, seeing an exhausted but more mature and tone. She can see bags under his eyes and little facial hair was growing on his chin and cheeks. She was a bit worried to see that his job of making Ace Savvy really has taken most of his energy. This wasn't the first time she saw him like this. After all, he wouldn't even talk with them as he was working on his comics. He would barely give his sisters any attention until he finishes it, and that would usually last for a short amount of days to spend with family until he goes back to his workshop.

"It's good to see you alive," Lola joked, getting a laugh out of her brother.

"I thought Luan was the jokester," Lincoln points out.

"Well, I just want you to feel comfortable. You since you have been lately been out of it with that comic of your."

"I was just too busy trying to finish it on time," he added. "I said to myself I was going to finish it with twenty chapters in three weeks, but as of now I only have half of that done and that's not mentioning adding color to it."

Lola laid her hands on Lincoln's shoulders and starting to massage them. The white haired man gasp a bit before feeling relax and calm.

"Man you have really pushed yourself to make this one. Has Lily been helping out as she says she does?" Lola asked with curiosity.

 _Lily... Oh…_

"She has, but I'm just feeling tired. She continues to help out as much as she can," Lincoln explained.

 _As in trying to make me her lover and harm anyone who gets close to me._

"Now you have the chance of the life time with her sister Lola Loud," she spoke as she pushes the wheelchair in front of the mirror. "I have a lotion to make you look alive and I could probably give you a nice shave and trim your hair."

"Y-You'll do that?" said a surprise Lincoln.

"Yeah, because you're my brother," Lola stated as she walks to her bed, where she reach for something underneath.

Lincoln looks at the mirror to see his little sister bring out a box out and place it on the bed. She opens the box to reveal makeup kits and hair cut equipment. She brought out an orange bottle, a little scissor, and a razor with shaving cream.

"Just like you say, always be prepared," Lola spoke as she to her brother and was ready to give her older brother a new makeover.

Lincoln smile as he looks straight at the mirror to see Lola placing a large cloth on him to cover his clothes from getting hair. Then she holds the scissors to start trimming his hair. He can feel her soft hands grab some parts of his hair and she would cut them. His white hair would softly drop to the floor near her feet. Lola then grabs another part of his hair and cut it. Lincoln closes his eyes to feel the soft hands touching his head with great sensation and was smiling in joy.

Ever since he was trapped with Lily, he was scared, depressed, and ashamed. But now he was with Lola, who was treating him with far more care than Lily has ever done while she was calling him hers. Lola look at the mirror to see a relax Lincoln with a smile that made her awe him. Just seeing his joyful smile made her feels happy as well, knowing she was taking care of him quite well. She continues to cut long parts of his white hair before she was satisfied with her work.

"Now Lincoln, I want you to keep your eyes close. I want to everything in my power to make you look more alive than ever," Lola exclaimed.

"Go for it my princess," Lincoln follows up with a little joke.

Lola light blushed, hearing the comment coming from his voice.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked in confusion. "Why do his presence and his voice makes me feel off?"

She grabs the shaving creaming and was putting it on her brother's cheeks, neck, chin and jaw. She wipes the cream off her hands with the cloth on Lincoln and she grabs the razor. She then started shaving as she slowly bring the razor down on Lincoln's cheeks, making a scratching noise showing it wiping the cream off to reveal light and clear skin from the shave. She wipes a mix of cream and hair off the razor and she shaves her brother to another spot on his cheeks.

The room was awfully quiet, only leaving the two siblings to enjoy what they were doing. Lincoln was enjoying the feeling of a nice shave, and Lola was getting more hypnotize seeing that the more facial hair she shave off, clearing and more handsome her brother was becoming. She continues to shave, wipe, and repeat.

"And done! Now I'm going to wipe some facial off your face, and then I'll put some gel on your hair and some lotion on your face."

Lincoln nods his head before he felt a brush brushing his face. He closes his eyes and mouth tight to prevent any facial hair getting to them. After that, Lincoln starts to feel a cool and sticky liquid being applied to his face. Lola was adding the lotion on her brother's face and she was feeling his already soft face on her palms, and liked the feeling. Lola then reaches for the gel and she apply it to his hair. Lincoln jumps a bit feeling more his sister's soft hands on his head brushing his hair, but he went back to getting in the sensation. It was otherworldly to say the less. He wants to continue feeling pleasure and relax in a natural and human way. Not by fear and torture.

"And there we go! Open your eyes Lincoln," announced Lola.

Lincoln slowly opens his eyes, and from the mirror he did not recognize the person in the reflection. This person looks so alive, so happy, so eased, so human. The reflection touches its face to feel soft skin, and he look at his combed back hair that has a shine to it. This was a living and free Lincoln Loud.

"Oh my God, it's looks incredible," he said as tears of happiness were leaking from his eyes. "It's phenomenal, glorious... I have nothing else to say other than many more great praises for you Lola."

Lola was smiling getting great praises from her brother, but when she looks at him she didn't see her brother. No, she saw a handsome man, a perfect human in front of her, and a prince without a princess. Lola would never think this was getting to her, but it did. These feeling were growing and it was because of his presences. She thought it was gross to have this feeling, but now she too understand why similar incidents in the world was because this great and heavenly feeling that has never before been felt by other handsome men in her career.

Lincoln was awing the new look of his non tired face and great combed hair, but he was turning around as Lola turning the wheelchair to make him face her. The only boy in the Loud family looks at Lola and he felt worried from her nervous expression.

"What's wrong Lola?" he asked as he laid his hands on her soft arms.

Lola look at the strong yet gentle hands on her arms, and she laid her hands on his arms, feeling some tone muscle and soft skin. She bring her arms forward where she took the large cloth covered in having cream and little bits of facial hair before she brought herself close to her brother. Lincoln didn't know why Lola was acting strange, but he sees a sad expression on her face. For what he can describe has brother instinct, he move his hands up and touch face, feeling the clear and smooth skin she has kept throughout her life. He stares at her in her eyes, and he saw them staring for something she wants and his own reflection.

"Lincoln... this might be weird, but I need to do something," she whispers softly. "Promise me you won't talk about this."

"L-Lola," he barely speaks as her hands cup his shaved cheeks and brought her lips to his.

He would get out it this situation, but this wasn't Lily. What he was receiving was care and love, not force. he didn't bother to push as he wraps his arms around her as they continue to kiss. This was privilege, coming from a family that looks and acts like royalty. This was true love must feel like; royalty.


	13. Chapter 13: Coming Out

Chapter 13: Coming Out

 **Friday; January 9, 2037; 10:34 a.m. - Police Department, MI**

Ronnie Anne and Clyde were looking sat the evidence that he and Dip were able to decode and decipher. So far, what they have was an address to the cabin, how long he made the comic, and what lily did to him and his sister Lana. The rest is still a bit difficult to continue, but that's what they have so far.

"So the known victims from this message are Lincoln himself and his little sister Lana," Ronnie stated.

"Yes and there are more messages from it," Clyde informed. "These messages are a bit tough, since Lincoln really did want Lily to not known about these."

"This was time consuming, but I feel like we need a break," said Dip as he rubs his eyes. "All of fascinating codes I have seen only a few if not rare these days. Your friend here is a very masterful comic book writer and illustrator if he knows how to make codes and symbol."

"Yeah, and that's why he's look upon to comic book fans as the next Stan Lee," said Clyde with a sad smile.

The trio step out of the room, looking like they have not slept and bathed or a while. They walk out of the police station to go somewhere to eat. The restaurant they entered was called John's Burger places. They enter the restaurant, with the scent of French fries and burgers entering their nostrils. They look around to see the place not too crowded, with a few customers already being sat down and eating their meals. They sat down on a lone table and waited for their menus.

Ronnie look around the restaurant, remembering a memory of her and Lincoln once going to a burger restaurant to eat for their little date when they decide to be a young couple towards the late years of elementary. It was a simple time back then, with no sense of real responsibility and being mature was not much a big deal with kids their age. In fact, she remembers she and Lincoln would just have fun and enjoy each other company. But ever since they split up due to what they wanted to do as adults, their relationship seems distant. They would give each other a call from time to time, but Lincoln never made it back to Royal Woods in person and hang out with her. Hell, she knows that his family has barely seen him in their family visits since he's been a busy man with his comics and brand recognition. He has made many comics books for millions to read, which are made into movies, TV shows, and toy lines of the characters. He has appeared in many talk shows, talking about how he enjoys reading comics and how he wanted to make others like comic books. He would do it by putting great stories, and Easter eggs for many to try soling a figuring out.

In a way, he being missing was not expected. He would be gone for two or three weeks writing and illustrating. After that, he would appear in promotion and interviews, want people to read his comics. As time move on though, it seems he was losing interest in making the same thing. Maybe he was getting tired of making the thing in different ways. Maybe he wanted to retire with the earnings he received, or maybe he just wanted to go back when times were simple and all he cared was family and friends.

"Ronnie, what do you want from the menu?" Clyde asked, cutting in her thoughts.

"Oh- I'm sorry, I guess I just zone out a bit there," she said.

"Well it's alright, we are here to at least relax and ease our brains from this investigation," Dip commented while eyeing o the delicious looking meals on the menu.

Ronnie looks out the window, still seeing grey skies and some snow around the city. It seems like the winter was a reminder to her that her friend is still out there, looking for help. She wonders what Lincoln did in order to release the comic. Was he still out there looking for help? Was he hiding from his sister Lily? Was he... dead?

No, she couldn't believe that. With Lincoln, he knows how to handle tough situations. Heck dealing with 10 sisters was an achievement of it, but how will the man with the plan keep himself from being listed as a murdered victim of a kidnapping and assault. She has faith in him and she still is going to get the bottom of this, even if it kills her.

* * *

 **Saturday; December 8, 2036; 12:03 a.m. - Silver Creek Mountain**

Lincoln and Lana continue to act normal accordingly to Lily being the watcher of them. Wherever they would go, either by themselves or apart from one another, she would always be there. It already difficult enough to spend most of the days being with her through her constant reminder that 'she's Lincoln's favorite,' and 'she should be with Lincoln only,' and 'she is the best sister and no one is above her.' All that bickering made the two fears for their lives and the lives of their relatives, so they start to distant their family. It also means ignoring Lola's gaze and smile.

It was noon, which Lincoln would continue to look at the clock in his basement room. They already hand lunch, with Lily serving them the food. As of now, Lily was beside him working on the comic alongside him, and Lana was still being held captive with a chain around her ankle massaging lily on her shoulder. Lana was going through these early mornings' sessions with lily to control her mind. So that when she stopped acting normal, she can continued her duty as a body guard to Lily and her Linky.

"Oh goodness, this thirteenth chapter is really interesting to say the least," Lily commented with her happy false smile. "Who knew that Queen of Diamonds was going to help Ace Savvy in the battle against a possessed Royal Flush and Captain Hero? I thought she didn't want to go near Royal Flush."

"Well that's the surprise element," said Lincoln, feeling irritated being around Lily. "There was an issue where they bother ease their differences and are great allies."

"Oh what a pity, it's not going to help Ace Savvy get away."

That what Lincoln also wants, to get away. Learning that Lily was obsessed with him, Lana is over protective, and now he's in somewhat a relationship with Lola, he felt that it was his fault all of this was happening. He regrets answering that phone call from Leni. He regrets wanting to end Ace Savvy so rushed without dignity He regrets getting the firewood only to be unable to walk from an accident. He regrets being here, and he wants to get out. He looks at Lana and saw her with no emotion anymore. She seems to lose her soul and she was a former shell of herself. Lily did it to her to be her bodyguard, only to protect Lincoln. She was mind controlled by her and he was going to be next.

Lincoln started to feel pain hold his legs, trying to hold them to ease the pain. Lily sighed and got off his side and exits the basement. He then turn back to Lana, who look up where lily left as if she was a pet waiting for her owner to return.

"Lana, can you hear me?" he asked while feeling his sister was not focus. "I'm going to help Lana. I'll get off this bed and-"

"No you can't Lincoln!" she spoke loudly as she rushed to hold him on the bed. "Lily said you can't get off the bed. She said you need to be taken care of. She and I are here to take great care of you."

Lana starts to move her hands to his head. Her hands ran through his white hair as if he was her toy.

"I can't let you out, not with those bastards out there probably enjoying a meal without knowing the consequences."

Lincoln could see the tears building up in her eyes, ready to burst out. He reached for her face and made her face him eye to eye.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me. I promised Lana," he inquired as he wraps his hands around hers.

She looks at her brother's hands on hers, and then looks back at him with a sweet smile and a small blush on her face. It was a warm moment, until Lily appeared behind Lana and yanked her away from Lincoln.

"What are you doing Lana, you know you are going to hurt Linky if you continue to bother him with your pity crying and encounter," Lily angrily informed her.

"I'm s-sorry Lily, I just thought-"

"You thought wrong dear sis, because now he's in great care once again by me."

Lana held her head down while Lily smiles at Lincoln with the pills in her hands.

"Here you go my precious lover," said Lily as she shows her Linky the pills and a glass of water

Lincoln opens his mouth to accept the pain killers as they were place on his warm tongue. Lily giggle seeing herself kind of feeding him like those anime series she would watch from time to time when she was in arts school. She turns around to get the cup of water before she hand it to Lincoln. She sighs in satisfaction to see the one she loves getting better under her care and no one else. Lincoln only got to drank half the cup of water, already feeling well from the drink, which Lily clap her hands before she place the water down on the floor.

"Good job Linky, you are behaving well and you're going to feel great- No, much better with me around," Lily stated as she peck his lips. "Sadly, I need to go up and help Leni and Lori set up a game night we're going to do as a family upstairs. I can't wait to play with you, my love."

"And I will lead us to victory," said Lincoln with a fake smile.

"Aww, we're already a great team. We will show everyone that we're great for on another."

Lily went upstairs and locked the basement door go to the elderly sisters' room. She wishes she can spend more time with her future husband and father of their kids, but that will wait. She has waited longer before to get what she truly desire, so what's the big deal if things are going slow. Isn't that what regular couples do, be patience for each other.

Meanwhile back at the basement, Lincoln look back at his comic. He was feeling very tired to work beside with Lily, who would change some of the scenes just to have everyone seem like the villain of the story and not her. Lucky she didn't say anything about some of the well hidden letters and symbols he drew in. If he was lucky enough, then he could send the comic to the publisher and they wound publish the work. They go to do it without any doubt as he did continue to pour his sweat and tears onto this comic still with the passion still lingering in his veins. He looks back at Queen of Diamonds and touched her drawn face. He hopes that Lola was doing alright. She was the only one who was keeping him from insanity and she gave him the love Lily failed to give him back.

He looks at Lana, who was lying on the floor looking away and whimpering. He felt sorry to have Lana stuck with him, but he has a way to ease her. He reaches in his blanket and grabs the pain killers he was supposed to consume. Yeah his legs hurt, but it was his first step to attempt to at least leave the basement where Lily couldn't arras him any longer.

"Lana," he spoke as he grabbed the cup of water and put the pain killers in.

She didn't respond, giving the white haired comic book illustrator enough time to mix the dissolving pills from the liquid. He stirs it and places it beside him.

"Lana please, I need your help."

"I-I can't... I'll make Lily mad at me," she spoke in a sadden tone.

"No, she's not going to do that anymore. I have a plan."

Lana slowly turns to her brother, who was holding the cup of water up in hand.

 **6:16 p.m.**

Game night was always Leni's favorite thing to do. She enjoys spending time with her sister and her one and only favorite brother Lincoln. She always misses him when she was either doing her fashion job or just having a family reunion without him. She was so giddy when he actually decides to show up and spend some time with the family. Finally, her little brother was going to be with them, yet he was not spending too much with others but Lana and Lily. She glance at Lily, who was helping setting up the game they had with them; Twisters, Uno, Sorry, Snakes and Ladders, and Jeopardy. She wonders how long Lincoln has spent so much with Lily and not with the rest. They want to see him and hang out with him too.

"Alright Lily, can you get Lincoln and Lana. Leni and I will get the rest," said Lori as she grabs the games.

"Okay," Lily responded cheerfully.

For some reason, Leni detected something off about Lily's tone. It sounds too cheerful. Like, it was like as if she was going to get her boyfriend, but Lily doesn't have one. Lily left the room, which Leni scoot closer to her sister.

"Hey Lori," she begin to speak.

"Yeah Leni?" Lori answers.

"Have you notice anything... off with Lily?"

"I don't think so, but her spending time with Lincoln and Lana is kind of selfish. She does help us around from time to time, but I feel like she just wants to help out. Why you ask?"

"I just had a feeling."

 _"Linky seems a bit tired and Lana seems like she's in a trance,"_ she thought. She knows she may not be very smart like Lisa, but she was seeing a pattern with the trio.

With Lily, she was skipping to the basement, where she unlocks the door. She enters the place to see Lana laying the floor sleeping peacefully. She thought the dog of a sister fell asleep on her job to keep watch of her Linky. She approaches her and unlocks the chains.

"Hey dog, wake up. We're going to have game night and I need you to be at your best behavior."

"Leave her be Lily," said Lincoln, who was pretending he was sleepy. "Anyways, it would be more fun to be just the two of us."

Lily stares at Lana for a bit before she sighs and decided to walk to her brother.

"I like the way you think Lincoln."

She grabs hold of her brother and carries him on her. Lincoln felt the muscles she starred to develop from her time hanging with Lynn while he was in the basement. She was walking on the step, and Lincoln look back at the sleeping Lana.

 _"I hope you were able to wake up by what I'm about to do,"_ Lincoln thought as they were about to exit the basement. "Hey Lily, I think I got a cramp. Can you settle me down on the last step?"

"Sure, I want my love to be fine," she allowed as she settle him down on the middle of the stairs before the exit.

Lincoln looks out at the living room to see no one present yet. He massage his injured legs before he smile at Lily.

"Alright, I'm good now," he let Lily.

"Alright then, up we go sweet heart," Lily commented as she reaches for him.

Lincoln then breathes in and breathes out to prepare his plan, while Lily was grabbing him.

"You know Lily, when Lana was sleep I could have wake her up, but I couldn't stop looking at her body."

Lily held Lincoln in place, making him stand on his injured legs.

"That's a funny joke Linky; let's just walk up the stairs shall we?"

Lincoln winced in pain as Lily was carrying him one step at a time.

"It was no joke dear. I notice how she has nice sets of breast and curves."

He watched as lily as holding her anger. Footstep above was starting to head down. It must be the rest of the siblings heading to the living room. They were approaching the exit of the basement.

"I was getting naughty thought with Lana. I wished I could just get up and held her close to my body. I could imagine myself just slowly touching her curves, as she was holding my chin with our eyes lock in with each other."

He was grinning seeing Lily holding her anger still. They were three steps away from the door.

"I wanted to take her to the bed so we can cuddle, kissing each other, feeling each other..."

Now they were two steps away from the door.

"We would then expose our body to admire one feature given to us from the man upstairs. Then we would become one and then we would have a family toget-"

Lily finally drops him to the last stair step left. He groan in pain as Lily held his face close to hers.

"You are wrong! It will be use with that future! Not you and the dog! That's bestiality, and you're sick. But don't worry, I'll cure that-"

Before she could finish, she was pushed back as Lincoln was slowly getting up.

"If that's the case, then you suck at it," Lincoln turn to see one person coming down. "I think that Lana could be the best thing in the world, while you are nothing more than a whore who's only best feature is raping me. That's so pathetic."

Lincoln watched in glee to see Lily silent, but she whispered something. He turns to see Leni at the living room and was now looking back at him and Lily.

"What was that Lily?" he teased her.

Lily was shaking before she rushed at him and slams him against the wall.

"You don't belong to the dog, you belong to me! I'm your only purpose in life, so get used to it!"

In that moment, Lincoln fell back. Time was slow for this particular moment. He saw the reaction of horror on Leni's face, he saw lily's face morph into one of surprise and worry, and he saw the rest of the family coming down to see him on his great fall. Lincoln felt scared, but he felt relief at the same time. This was the plan; to bring Lily to her breaking point to get at least one witness. He smiled and close his eyes before he stumble on the steps and fell on the floor. He felt great pain as he saw Lana starting to wake up from his heavy breathing. He grinned before he loses consciousness.


End file.
